Al Borde del Abismo
by A-Mundane-Girl
Summary: En un mundo en donde abundan las mentiras, Shikamaru se perdió entre las sombras de una misión de la cual nunca volvió. Ante esta noticia, Ino se niega a resignarse y aceptar la muerte de su amado, porque tiene que haber algo más...algo que hasta ese momento le estaban ocultando. Y, aunque todos se interpusieran en su camino, ella solo tenía una cosa en mente: lo traería de vuelta.
1. Comenzando la Pesadilla

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **Nota: Los separadores los ocupo para diferenciar entre: sueño-realidad y lugares, es decir, al cambiar de una ciudad o ambiente a otro. Y, además para poner escritos como cartas o documentos, entre otros.**

* * *

 **Comenzando la pesadilla**

 _Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, podía sentir el máximo esfuerzo de sus músculos que ya comenzaba a cansarla y comenzar a hacer su cuerpo más pesado. Pero debía de seguir, tenía que. Podía sentir como ya se comenzaba a cortar la distancia de su objetivo, pero ya no se movía, razón por la cual comenzó a alterarse._

 _Aminoró el paso y comenzó a acercarse de manera cautelosa tratando de adivinar lo que le esperaría dentro de la pequeña cabaña con la que se había encontrado en el bosque. Había venido en compañía de un grupo de cuatro personas más, pero la adrenalina que recorrió su cuerpo la hizo acelerar su paso de manera descomunal, obteniendo una velocidad considerablemente mayor. Poco a poco se encaminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo a un paso antes de entrar, estaba abierta. Puso la mano sobre la superficie de madera y, finalmente decidida, la empujo para averiguar lo que estaba del otro lado._

 _En cuando pudo acostumbrar su vista a la luz del interior, ahogo un grito._

 _-Shikamaru... - En el momento de pronunciar su nombre, sus ojos comenzaron a vidriarse y se derrumbó._

 _Corrió a toda velocidad hacia el cuerpo de su amado que se encontraba tumbado en el piso. Buscó su pulso tratando de mantener la remota posibilidad de que aún se mantenía con vida, pero se equivocaba. Llegaba ya tiempo estando ahí. Maldición, si solo hubiese llegado un poco antes, si hubiera demorado menos en arreglarse, en reunir sus cosas, en caminar...Ahora ya nada de eso le servía. Lo que la motivaba, lo único que le quedaba la había sido arrebatado._

 _Lo demás pasó muy rápido; vio a su equipo entrar y quedar callados ante la situación, minutos de silencio eternos debido a la horrible situación. Pero no podían estar ahí parados lo que quedaba del día, debían de recoger los cuerpos de sus compañeros y llevarlos de vuelta a la aldea. Uno de ellos se acerco a la rubia, que hasta ese momento se mantenía abrazada al cuerpo inerte del Nara, e intentó que saliera del lugar._

 _-Ino...déjalo. No hay anda que podamos hacer- le dijo en el tono más amable que pudo._

 _-No! No puedo! ¿!Es que no lo entiendes?! ES MI CULPA – Gritaba en medio de la desesperación- No debí de ser tan inconsecuente, ¡Yo nos puse aquí!_

 _Ya estaba, todas las personas que quería se habían ido. La pesadilla que la atormentaba día a día se había vuelto realidad de la peor forma. Qué saben de sufrimiento quienes no lo han vivido. ¿Qué haría ahora?_

 _-Ino tenemos que irnos_

 _Y sin aviso comenzaron a alejarla de él. De su Shikamaru._

 _-NO! SUELTENME! ¿¡ ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDEN?! - Trataba de separarse de los brazos que la separaban de él, pero era imposible, ya veía como su cuerpo se volvía distante. Y ella caía nuevamente por el gran abismo de la soledad._

~ oOo ~

Despertó de manera abrupta en consecuencia de su pesadilla, tardo unos minutos en normalizar su ritmo cardíaco y respiratorio y poder comenzar su rutina como lo hacia usualmente. Estiro su brazo hacia el otro lado de la cama en busca de compañía. Vacío. Extrañaba la presencia de Shikamaru por las mañanas. Hacia dos semanas que había ido en una misión junto a otros dos jounins de la aldea, no l quiso hablar sobre el propósito de la misión, pero le aseguró que no sería nada 'problemático', pero aún así, seguía con la idea de que podría estar expuesto a algún peligro.

Le molestaba no poder ir juntos a todas las misiones, ella era una ninja médico y él uno de los mejores estrategas de la aldea y, como cada grupo que salía ha de tener un médico y estratega, siempre trataban de acomodarse con el fin de salir juntos y no pasar separados durante largos periodos de tiempo, y más que nada porque ambos sabían el peligro al cual se exponían al salir en misiones de su nivel. A ninguno de los dos le gustaba estar bajo la presión de que el otro podía estar en peligro de muerte estando lejos.

Pero ahí estaba ella. Sola.

-Shika...- suspiró. ¿Qué haría si le llegase a pasar algo?

Alejando aquellos pensamientos de su mente, se dispuso a comenzar su rutina diaria. Se levantó y caminó hacia el baño, en donde tomó una larga ducha para lograra relajarse y olvidarse de su pesadilla. Se vistió y bajó hacia la cocina para desayunar. Puso la cafetera mientras ordenaba el desastre que mantenía en la cocina, se suponía que hoy llegaría el moreno de su misión.

No alcanzó a terminar cuando sintió que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Dejó la taza sobre la encimera y caminó hacia la entrada de la casa.

-Ino – Le habló uno de los ayudantes de la Hokage – La Hokage está esperando a verte.

~ oOo ~

Caminó por el pasillo que conducía al edificio principal. ¿Para qué la habría de llamar tan temprano?. Miles de ideas se explayaron por su cabeza; ¿Sería una misión? No quería irse sin antes de ver a su Shikamaru, estaba ansiosa por semanas esperando a su regreso, hasta que se le ocurrió algo que le heló la sangre...¿Le habría pasado algo? No, no podría ser. Era imposible. Él le aseguró que la misión no era para nada compleja y que no corría ningún tipo de riesgo. Pero siempre cabía la posibilidad que le hubiera mentido para no preocuparla...¿Qué haría sin él?.

Finalmente, legó a la puerta que la separaba de la Hokage. Armándose a valor por dentro, apoyo ambas manos en la puerta y se decidió a abrirla. Al aire cálido le golpeó el rostro y la luz la cegó por unos segundos, una vez acostumbrada al ambiente de la habitación, comenzó a caminar.

Tras al escritorio se encontraba una mujer rubia, al igual que ella, recostada en su silla con una expresión despreocupada. Una vez la vio entrar, adoptó una posición más tensa. Su estómago se retorció al notar preocupación en su mirada.

-Ino...- Le dijo con una fina voz, tratando de ser lo más amable posible. Su voz solo empeoró su situación interna, no habría posibilidad alguna que ella tuviese algo buena para decirle, su expresión demostraba todo lo contrario.

-No...No es posible- dijo con un hilo de voz.- Debe estar equivocada...

~ oOo ~

N/A: Es mi 'primer' fic que subo, así que estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias o comentarios, así que valoraría mucho que me dejasen un review :)

Es el primer capítulo (y en unos días espero tener el segundo), así que lo hice un poco más breve de lo que esperaba para introducirlos en la historia, ya de ahí comenzaré a desarrollar un poco más de extensión.


	2. Descenso a la Oscuridad

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **Nota: Los separadores los ocupo para diferenciar entre: sueño-realidad y lugares, es decir, al cambiar de una ciudad o ambiente a otro. Y, además para poner escritos como cartas o documentos, entre otros.**

* * *

 **Descenso a la Oscuridad.**

Sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle y poco después, su respiración. La voz de la rubia comenzaba a resonar a distancia dentro de su cabeza, ya nada importaba. Lo más temible, lo que la había atormentado por días dejándola sin dormir, se había cumplido.

\- ...busca de ayuda...era demasiado tarde...no quedaba...era inútil ayudarlos...como ni quien...investigación...todo lo que este a mi alcance...lo siento...cuerpos esta madrugada...funeral. – le era imposible focalizar su concentración en lo que se le estaba comunicando. Su mundo ya se había terminado de destruir en el momento que entró por aquella puerta. Se limito a asentir levemente con su cabeza, la única respuesta que le permitía elaborar su cuerpo en esos momentos.

Sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, y poco a poco su cuerpo se comenzó a derrumbar. Que injusta era la vida, te golpe hasta que estás en el piso, y aún así no se detiene. ¿Ya no le había arrebatado suficiente? ¿Qué sería lo siguiente?

-Debe de estar equivocada- sollozó- No, no puede ser él. Me están mintiendo- exclamó.

-Ino, por favor. Sé que es difícil, pero-

-NO! NO SABE NADA!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas- NO TIENE NI IDEA!

-Por favor, cálmate. De nada servirá que grites, lo intentamos todo, NO QUEDABA NADA POR HACER!

Estaba actuando por impulso, su cordura la había abandonado en el momento en que lo mencionaron. Estaba actuando de forma infantil, necia, sorda a todas las palabras...lo sabía, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Porque...¿Cómo es posible mantener la calma cuando estás derrumbándote por dentro?

-Entonces no lo intentaron todo...-dijo con un hilo de voz- No fue suficiente...debió haberme dejado ir, pude haber sido de ayuda...

-Era imposible, lo sabes

-...soy una de las mejores en el área de salud, todos vuelven cuando voy en las misiones...

-Ino...

-...estoy segura que sí yo...

-MALDICIÓN! Escúchate a tí misma por favor! Pensé que sabias mejor que todos que la vida que escogiste para tí no sería NUNCA fácil.

Un silencio reinó en la habitación. Tenía razón, ya no había nada por hacer, pero de ninguna manera podía simplemente aceptar lo acontecido. Había aguantado su llanto hasta ese momento, debía de ser fuerte, pero ya no pudo más. Sintió como sus frías lágrimas comenzaban correr por sus mejillas. Y no las detuvo, pero tampoco había nadie para que las limpiara, no como otras veces. La personas que se encargaba de ello había dejado de existir.

-Shika...-se atrevió a decir su nombre, pero solo hizo empeorar las cosas.

-Shikamaru Nara está muerto Ino...- dijo con voz cortante- El sabía los riesgos de la misión, pero también conocía la importancia que esta tenía.- Se paró de su asiento y se acercó a ella. Y la abrazó. Pero no sintió nada. Una fría muralla la rodaba en esos momentos y era imposible traspasarla.

La guió fuera de la habitación y comenzaron a ir rumbo hacia el hospital. Ella sabía el motivo por el cual se dirigían hacía allá, y aún no se decidía si era lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontarlo. No quería verlo, no en ese estado. El camino fue llevado, por ambas, en total silencio, las palabras no eran necesarias ni tampoco eran suficientes. Al entrar al edificio todos se detuvieron por un momento y se dedicaron a mirarla en total silencio mientras avanzaba, sabían a que venían y lo fuerte y doloroso que era. Logró visualizar algunos rostros familiares para ella; compañeros de trabajo, personas que la saludaban por la mañana y tarde, sujetos con los que trabajaba y con quienes más de alguna vez intercambió algún tema de conversación. Se alejaban de su camino en silencio, en símbolo de respeto. Llegaron finalmente a la parte del edificio a la que se dirigían. La morgue. Tsunade entró primero, e Ino la siguió algunos pasos más allá. Caminó por unos momentos y entró en otra fría habitación en donde habían cuatro bolsas, del porte de un cuerpo, dispuestas en mesas metálicas individuales. A su lado, un gran número de arsenal médico y frascos con muestras etiquetados, ya habían hecho todo el trabajo que necesitaban para la investigación. Solo quedaba la parte en donde eran enterrados bajo las lágrimas y lástimas de sus seres queridos.

-Ino, ¿estás segura sobre esto?- le preguntó en forma de confirmar lo que estaba por mostrarle- no es necesario que lo veas, si no puedes con ello, comprenderé.

-No. Tengo que.- Dijo en tono decisivo- Tengo que ver para creer.

Caminó al lado de los cuerpos, cada uno era etiquetado con su nombre. Buscó entre los cuatro. El primero era perteneciente a alguien que no conocía, jamás había escuchado su nombre y tampoco se concentró en recordarlo. El segundo le era familiar, era el de un médico que trabaja en el hospital, le conocía, pero aún así guardaba un resentimiento hacia él; ¿Por qué fue él, y no yo?, no era lo más acorde a la situación, pero era inevitable que esa clase de pensamientos surcasen su mente. Pasó al lado del tercero y lo vio. Afuera estaba escrito con letra clara 'Nara Shikamaru'. A pesar que trató de prepararse sicológicamente todo el camino, no pudo contener su reacción.

Con cuidado tomo el cierre que sellaba el contendor del cuerpo, y lo abrió de un solo movimiento.

Era él.

Observó su rostro por última vez, sus marcadas facciones, ahora carentes de color, cubiertas de moretones y cortes. Acaricio su cara y le pareció el contacto más frío que alguna vez pudo tener, recordó la última vez que estuvo con el, antes de partir a la misión.

~oOo~

 _Ambos se encontraban recostados en la cama de la habitación. Ya estaba amaneciendo por lo que debían de ir despertando, ese día iría a la misión asignada y debía de ser puntual. Observó a la rubia durmiendo plácidamente a su lado y pasó por su cabeza el cuanto la extrañaría esos días._

 _-Ino- le susurro- tengo que irme_

 _La chica se removió en su lugar y abrió lentamente los ojos, pasado unos instantes logró despertar y articular una respuesta._

 _-¿Ahora?- preguntó_

 _-Sí, ya es tarde- le respondió, causando cierta tristeza en el rostro de la joven.- Tsk, problemática. Solo serán dos semanas como mucho, no es nada. Te prometo que el tiempo pasará más rápido de lo que te imaginas._

 _-No lo sé, te voy a extrañar. Debí insistir más en poder acompañarte.- Dijo con un tono de decepción en su voz._

 _-Volveré, te lo prometo._

 _Ante esa respuesta, simplemente la abrazó. No sabía como expresarle que, en realidad, no se preocupará. La situación ya estaba previamente calculada. La gran incógnita era como lo afrontaría ella. De cierta manera, esperaba que algún día le personase. No puedo evitar sentir cierta culpabilidad al besarla y despedirse. Al salir de su casa y luego de la aldea, solo tenía dos cosas en mente; las instrucciones que se le habían dado y el rostro de tristeza de su amada._

~oOo~

Y ahí estaba ahora, acariciando su cuerpo inerte. Había cierta parte de ella que aún no era capaz de asimilar el concepto de que la muerte loas había separado, que le decía que no era real, era solo un sueño del que debía despertar. Pero así estaba, no había prueba más sólida que ver el cuerpo sin vida de la persona que amaba.

-Ino, ya es suficiente.

Se mantuvo quiera en su lugar durante unos minutos, y luego sin mirar a nadie, se dirigió a la salida. Camino todo el trayecto de manera mecánica, era su cuerpo el que respondía por inercia y la llevaba de vuelta al refugio que le ofrecía su hogar. O al que era su hogar.

Una vez dentro, se desmoronó. Ya no podía más. Había tenido que superar la muerte de su madre a corta edad, pero su padre estuvo siempre para ella, otorgándole protección. Luego, la muerte de Asuma, ante la cual permaneció fuerte, debía de serlo por ella y sus dos compañeros, además, así se lo había prometido a él minutos antes de fallecer. Un poco más de un año había pasado desde el fallecimiento de su padre, dejándola sin su familia, pero ahí estuvo Shikamaru quien además se había ido a vivir con ella un tipo después de hacerse novios. Y ahora, finamente, le habían quitado su única forma de mantenerse fuerte, sin él ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir ahí? . Sin darse cuenta, la muerte se había transformado en una fiel compañera, de la cual no se podía librar.

~oOo~

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado llorando, ni cuanto durmiendo, pero ya estaba amaneciendo un nuevo día.

Ya había llegado el día.

Hoy se llevaría a cabo el funeral de los fallecidos en la misión.

Aún no había sido visitada por nadie, o eso creía ella, y sería igual de fuerte soportar el apoyo de sus compañeros y amigos, quienes estarían todo el día atrás de ella tratando, inútilmente, de ayudarla a subir su animo. Se levanto del sofá en el cual había pasado toda la noche y subió a su habitación, debía de ducharse y cambiar su ropa a algo más apropiado. A diferencia de otras veces, por primera vez no le importó ni se preocupó por la ropa que se pondría. Le dolió cuando, al abrir su closet, vio la ropa del moreno a un lado de la de ella, siempre manteniendo un orden en comparación con la de Ino. Eligió lo más rápido que pudo, se vistió y dirigió al piso de abajo.

No tenía nada de apetito, ni se obligo a sí misma a comer aunque sea algo. Lo encontró innecesario y una perdida total de tiempo, así que transcurrido un tiempo, salió de su casa y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar en donde se realizaría la ceremonia, dejando atrás, en cada paso que daba, todo lo que habían vivido juntos hasta ese punto.

Esperaba que esos recuerdos fuesen suficientes para mantenerla con vida.

Aunque fuese por un tiempo.

~oOo~

N/A: En verdad agradezco a quienes están siguiendo la historia y dejan sus reviews

La verdad, es que no sé si alguien se habrá dado cuenta de hacia donde van las cosas, pero nada será del todo literalmente cierto, espero seguir actualizando de la manera rápida como lo estoy haciendo y ya en unos capítulos las cosas se irán aclarando más.

A-Mundane-Girl


	3. Una Cajetilla y Una Nota

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **Nota: Los separadores los ocupo para diferenciar entre: sueño-realidad y lugares, es decir, al cambiar de una ciudad o ambiente a otro. Y, además para poner escritos como cartas o documentos, entre otros.**

* * *

 **Una Cajetilla y Una Nota**

Recorría las calles de Konoha de manera automática, guiada únicamente por su memoria que conocía a la perfección el recorrido que debía de hacer para llegar al lugar en donde se realizaría dicha ceremonia. A diferencia de días anteriores, hoy el sol brillaba con una gran intensidad llegando a ser en algunas ocasiones hasta molesto para la vista, además del calor que le producía al llevar ropas de color negro.

Siguió avanzando por las solitarias calles, para su suerte no se había encontrado con ninguna persona, no quería lidiar con establecer contacto con otro ser humano. No en estos momentos. Siguió su recorrido de esta forma, sin ver ningún rostro ni asociar ninguna silueta con la de alguien conocido, caminando únicamente por inercia de su cuerpo puesto que ella en sí, se encontraba muy lejos del ahora. Estaba perdida en los recuerdos, junto a un joven moreno de alborotados cabellos abrazándola mientras descansaban sobre el fresco pasto, una mañana de primavera, observando las nubes. Era irónico el ver las vueltas que daba la vida, en el momento en que conoció a Shikamaru, hace muchos años, nunca le había prestado atención debido a que para ella no pasaba de ser una molestia, alguien sin energía, que tenía como único pasatiempo el ver las nubes durante horas. Pero cuando fue asignada al mismo equipo que él, las cosas cambiaron. En un principio, para Ino fue inaceptable el hecho de que quedase con él, aunque con el tiempo comenzó a ver otra faceta de él. Ya no era un simple holgazán, era alguien trabajador, inteligente, que era capaz de dar su vida por sus amigos, su familia, por las personas que amaba...por ella. Pero el que fuese capas de ver más allá de su compañero, no significó que las cosas de ahí en adelante fuesen fáciles, al contrario, estaban en constantes discusiones debido a que sus personalidades eran demasiado opuestas, más de lo les gustaría, razón por la cual fue muy difícil que ambos llegasen a confesarse su amo, el que ya era para todos sus amigos más que evidente. Hasta hoy, aproximadamente cinco años transcurridos ya desde esa noche, recuerda el rostro y palabras de su novio al confesarse;

 _Era una fresca noche de primavera, ambos se encontraban en un parque al que solan_ _esca noche de primavera, ambos se encontraban en un parque al que sola su rostro y sus palabras al confesarseían frecuentar bastante durante los últimos días. Shikamaru se encontraba recostado de espaldas en la hierba e Ino a su lado, sobre su pecho. Se encontraban mirando el cielo, que en ese momento estaba completamente despejado y exhibía montones de brillantes estrellas._

 _-¿Por qué insistes en venir acá aún cuando no hay ninguna nube que puedas ver?- preguntó inquieta la rubia- entiendo tu extraña fascinación por la nubes, pero no sé si te has percatado que en estos momentos no hay ninguna._

 _-Tsk, problemática- masculló el moreno-¿Quién dice que vengo acá solo por ver las nubes?, si viniese a ello, iría a un lugar menos despejado. Y sin ruido._

 _-Bueno, si para ti significo una molestia...¡Adiós!- respondía bruscamente ante lo que, para ella, era considerado un rechazo a su presencia y compañía._

 _-Ino..._

 _-¡¿Qué quieres?!- gritó entrando en desesperación- Yo ya no sé que hacer, ha intentado de todo para acercarme a ti; te he acompañado a donde vas, cuando estas solo, trato de evadir las peleas...Pero siempre siento que no avanzó en nada!_

 _-Ino, la razón por la cual vengo todos los días acá es para que tu me acompañes. Es para estar contigo..._

Su recuerdo se vio interrumpido por cercanía al lugar al que debía ir, se veía tal y como la última vez que había tenido que asistir para las muertes de su sensei y ambos padres, solo que a diferencia de las vece anteriores, esta vez estaba completamente sola e indefensa. Desde donde se encontraba ya podía visualizar los cuatro ataúdes pertenecientes a cada uno de los miembros fallecidos durante la misión. Él último, contando desde su izquierda hacia su derecha era el perteneciente al Nara.

Siguió caminando ahora entre la gente, sentía como todas las miradas la atravesaban, con una mezcla de empatía y pena por lo que le había ocurrido, pero aún así siguió derecho. No se permitiría a si misma derrumbarse por un motivo tan estúpido. Él no lo hubiese querido así para ella, debía de ser fuerte, como lo había sido alguna vez para su familia y amigos solo que esta vez lo haría para ella misma. Llego hasta lo más cercano que su cuerpo le permitió avanzar y se decidió a levantar el rostro en busca de alguien familiar. A lo lejos pudo ver el cabello rosa de su amiga, ahora largo, acercarse rápidamente hacia ella, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron a unos tres metros. Ella corrió a abrazarla, sabía como se sentía y agradecía el tenerla en estos momentos.

-Ino...todos están-

-No quiero ver a nadie, más. Quiero que se vallan por favor...no puedo soportar más miradas acusatorias sobre mí- dijo con un hilo de voz.

En respuesta, Sakura solo se limitó a abrazarla con más fuerza que hace algunos minutos. Se mantuvieron de esta forma durante un tiempo, ella era una de sus únicos amigos que en verdad la conocían, veían más allá de la niña caprichosa y consentida que era para todos, y podían distinguir a la verdadera mujer detrás de todos aquellos calificativos. Comenzó a escuchar como se deba inició a la ceremonia y se separaron. Ella apretó fuertemente su mano en señal de que no la abandonaría.

Su cuerpo no podía procesar lo que estaba escuchando, para ella todo ocurría de manera muy lenta. Oía las voces distorsionadas de las personas, los nombres de los fallecidos, y como la llamaban, para que dijese algo. Al fin y al cabo, era la novia de Shikamaru. ERA. Pero su cuerpo se inmutó, no podía realizar ninguna respuesta. Lo más probable es que Sakura respondiera en su lugar, pero no llegó a saberlo. Observó los rostros de algunos de sus amigos bajo la mascara de seriedad y tristeza, pero no encontró a los padres del moreno entre la gente. Quizás se debiese a que aún se encontraba un tanto desorientada, o que simplemente no se encontrasen presentes, pero no los culpaba por lo último. No se imaginaba lo que sería perder a un hijo, a su único hijo. Había ido a su casa incontables veces y los conocía demasiado bien. No quería cargar con el la tristeza alterando el serio rostro de Shikaku, quine además compartía un parecido demasiado exagerado con hijo, ni el rostro cubierto de lágrimas de Yoshino, quien se caracterizaba por su fuerte carácter el cual era constantemente empleado contra su hijo, pero ahora se debería encontrar destrozada, al igual que ella. Ambas eran fuertes. Sin embargo, en situaciones como estas, hasta una persona hecha de piedra de derrumba.

No sintió para nada el correr del tiempo. Todo ya había terminado, los cuerpos estaban enterrados, la vida ya los había abandonado. Aún se le hacia difícil de creer.

-Ino...Vamos- la llamó su amiga. Ya es tiempo de ir a casa.

No obtuvo una respuesta, únicamente se limitó a caminar junto a la chica de regreso a lo que ella denominaba como 'hogar', o lo que quedaba de el. No hacían falta las palabras para poder comunicarse ni hacerse entender, ella sabía como se sentía en estos momentos, y también tenía conocimiento de que, hiciese lo que hiciese, nada podría arreglar. Solo darle un apoyo sobre el cual levantarse y llorar, si le era necesario. Llegaron a la calle en que sus caminos se separaban. Ambas se miraron y siguieron cada una por su cuenta. No quería sentirse como una carga, y sabía que solamente ella por medio de su propio esfuerzo podría salir adelante.

Ya se encontraba cerca al departamento que compartía con su novio en los límites del territorio perteneciente a los Nara. Por ahora. Ya decidiría que haría al respecto, ya que en sí la propiedad no pertenecía realmente a ella. Shikamaru le había propuesto el que ella se mudase junto a él, en consecuencia de que en ese momento ambos vivían solos.

Introdujo lentamente la llave, la giro y empujó la puerta. Por un momento, pasó por su cabeza el estúpido pensamiento de que él se encontraría esperándola, acostado despreocupadamente sobre el sofá como siempre.

Pero la estancia estaba vacía. Solo estaba ella.

Por primera vez, no sabía que hacer. Si llorar, gritar o simplemente dormir para siempre.

Caminó hacia el dormitorio principal, el que les pertenecía a ambos, y se sentó sobre su lado de la cama. Se sentía bastante extraño. _Vacío;_ esa era la palabra exacta para describirlo. Dirigió su mirada hacia el pequeño mueble que le pertenecía al moreno, en donde guardaba algunas de sus principales pertenencias. Puso su mano sobre la manija, y abrió uno del los cajones. Dentro se encontraban un montón de papeles, principalmente de misiones, algunos códigos por resolverse e informes a medio completar, seguramente desechados por alguna equivocación. Casi al final, encontró un pequeño objeto metálico. Reconoció casi al instante el encendedor de Asuma, que tras su muerte, había llegado a parar a manos de Shikamaru, junto a su vicio de los cigarrillos que tanto odiaba. Le extraño la idea de que hubiese decidido dejarlo ahí, porque aún habiendo dejado su vicio hace ya bastante tiempo, gracias a ella, siempre lo llevaba consigo, ya sea por culpa de la costumbre o por el significado que este tenía para él.

Se quedó observándolo por un momento, hasta que volvió a buscar dentro del cajón otro objeto, que hasta ahora nunca pensó en necesitar. Tras tan solo unos segundos, lo encontró. Lo sacó y sostuvo en sus manos durante un tiempo. Ante las pérdidas, las personas tenían diversas maneras de enfrentarlo, algunas bebían, otras lloraban...algunas recurrían al suicidio. Shikamaru recurrió al cigarrillo, quizás en estos momentos, ello pusiese ayudarla a ella también. En el interior de la cajetilla, habían siete cigarrillos, probablemente, eran los que le habían quedado tras haberlo dejado.

Se sentó y encendió el primero. Nunca antes había fumado, pero si había visto a Shikamaru hacerlo miles de veces, quizás no tantas, así que entendía el concepto. Lo puso entre sus labios e inspiró. Al principió se apago así que tuvo que encenderlo nuevamente. Luego, inspiró con demasiada fuerza y terminó por ahogándose entre una nube de humo, ocasionando que tosiese descontroladamente y que su vista se tornase borrosa.

-Mierda, él lo hacía parecer tan fácil.

En su segundo intento, lo hizo un poco mejor. Mantuvo el humo en su sistema respiratorio por unos segundos y luego lo soltó. Era como si se tragase todos sus problemas, sus penas y sufrimientos, para luego dejarlos ir. Observó las formas que iba tomando el humo dentro de la habitación, se mezclaba libremente con el aire, hasta que finalmente dejaba de ser del todo visible y dejaba únicamente su olor en el ambiente. Una vez que casi se quemaba los dedos, lo apagó contra la mesa de noche y se decidió a encender un segundo, y luego un tercero. Al finalizar este, supo que era momento de parar. No podía acabarlos todos de una vez. En ese momento supo el porque él fumaba. Era por la sensación desestresante que la nicotina tenía sobre su organismo, la hacia sentirse más liviana, pero a la vez igual o más vacía. Aunque para ella, eso era suficiente.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, se encontraba sobre la cama con una de las chaquetas del Nara, por causa del frío. Inspiró su olor e intentó calmarse, para poder dormir. Pero algo la volvió a poner alerta.

Se puso rápidamente de pie y fue, casi corriendo, en dirección a la puerta principal hasta quedar parada justo en frente. Sentía la presencia de alguien tras la gruesa madera, esperándola a que la abriese. Sentía su respiración. Tomó un cuchillo que estaba escondido de manera discreta bajo una pintura al lado de la puerta, y abrió la puerta de golpe. Casi pudo ver a la figura de lo que parecía un hombre dispersarse rápidamente ante su brusca reacción.

Quedó en silencio. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien quisiera dañarla?, ¿Acaso la perseguían?, ¿Qué quería esa persona?, ¿Era de la aldea o de un lugar extranjero?. Miles de incógnitas inundaron su mente, pero su desentendimiento fue aún mayor cuando pudo ver, junto a la puerta, un trozo de papel cuidadosamente doblado. Se agachó, lo recogió y de manera casi inmediata lo abrió. Cuando logró procesar lo que había ahí escrito y reconocer la caligrafía a la perfección, cayó de rodillas y rompió en llanto, por segunda vez en el día. Sólo que esta vez, no sabía si era más por felicidad que por tristeza.

En la nota se leía:

 _Por favor, no hagas nada impulsivo._

 _Lo siento, problemática._

~oOo~

N/A: ¡Hola! Como están?, sé que estuve alrededor de una semana sin actualizar, pero me han llenado de exámenes hasta el cuello. Yo creo que estaré publicando poco estás dos semanas y luego ya estaré libre de actualizar, si es que pudo, día por medio o todas las noches. Gracias a todos por leer y seguir la historia, en verdad no saben cuan agradecida estoy por su buen crecimiento y recuerden dejarme sus reviews, tanto con sugerencias o cualquier cosa. La historia ha ido un poco lento, pero de acá en adelante será más dinámica y aparecerán más personajes.

De nuevo, MUCHAS GRACIAS!

A-Mundane-Girl


	4. Preguntas Sin Responder

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **Nota: Los separadores los ocupo para diferenciar entre: sueño-realidad y lugares, es decir, al cambiar de una ciudad o ambiente a otro. Y, además para poner escritos como cartas o documentos, entre otros.**

* * *

 **Preguntas Sin Respuestas**

-¡¿Es que acaso eres estúpido?!

-Sabes que no podía dejarla así como así...

-No tienes ni idea del problema en que nos has metido...

-Esa es la consecuencia de quererme acá.

~oOo~

Había pasado la noche en vela tratando de descifrar lo que quería decir ese mensaje.

 _Problemática..._

Sólo había una persona en este mundo que la llamaba así, pero su corazón había dejado de latir hace ya días atrás. O eso es lo que ella creía. Por un momento, deseo tener la gran inteligencia del Nara; poder deducir entre líneas, relacionar lo escrito con alguna otra cosa...pero no. Tampoco podía recurrir en busca de ayuda con otra persona, obviamente la tomarían de loca producto de la reciente muerte que había experimentado.

-Maldición...-suspiró cansada- no puedo más con esto.

Y, sin darse cuenta, cayó dormida.

~oOo~

 _Estaba aturdida, no sabía en donde se encontraba ni por qué. La vista le estaba comenzando a fallar; veía todo con una película nublosa por encima, razón por la cual el caminar se le estaba haciendo una actividad bastante difícil. Comenzó dando pequeños pasos, dudando si tocaría el piso o caería hacia un foso sin fondo. Al tomar un poco más de confianza, su paso se fue acelerando hasta que, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a correr en un desenfreno por alcanzar una salida, una escapatoria para poder respirar, ver mejor, estar fuera del inminente peligro..._

 _Poco a poco, una luz comenzó a materializarse en frente a ella, a la distancia, entonces aceleró aún más su caminata, hasta que el destello la cegó. El lugar se había despejado, veía todo con suma claridad de detalles y a los pocos minutos pudo reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba_

 _-Mi casa- susurró para sí misma- o lo que era..._

 _Comenzó a recorrer la estancia sintiéndose inundada en los recuerdos de su infancia y adolescencia. Estaba en la casa que la había visto nacer, llorar, reír y crecer. Al seguir su recorrido, se percató que no estaba sola, la silueta de su madre avanzaba hacia ella. No podía verla con claridad, pero la reconocía, la intentó llamar, pero resultó inútil. Ambas chocaron y una nube la rodeo por unos segundos, ella desapareció dejando a Ino sola. Alterada, caminó por el pasillo que unía la sala de estar con el dormitorio principal, en busca de su padre, y lo vio, apoyado justo en el marco de la puerta, mirándola fijamente._

 _-¡¿Papa!?- exclamó de forma desesperada- ¡No te vayas!, ¡Por favor!._

 _Pero y era tarde, porque su figura se había esfumado en el momento en que llamó a su nombre. De manera inmediata, el suelo cedió antes sus pisadas y comenzó a caer. Su paradero fue incierto por alrededor de unos minutos hasta que apareció de pie, en el centro de su actual departamento. 'Quizás este en realidad despierta', se dijo a sí misma para encontrar algo lógico que la conectara con la realidad. Comenzó a avanzar nuevamente, pero está vez de manera más cautelosa, hasta llegar a su habitación. En ella, se encontró con quien tanto esperaba._

 _-Shika..._

 _El moreno se dio vuelta de manera inmediata y recibió su abrazo. Y, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, no desapareció, permaneció ahí parado por un largo tiempo. Poco a poco él acerco su boca a su oído y le susurró._

 _-Encuéntrame._

 _Y luego todo volvió a ser borroso nuevamente._

~oOo~

A diferencia de días anteriores, no despertó de manera sobresaltada, es más, una sensación bastante agradable la rodeaba. Permaneció unos minutos acostaba boca arriba, observando el techo de la habitación. Por la ventana comenzaban a colarse los primeros rayos de luz que daca vez se hacían más fuertes. Sentía el olor a cigarrillo en la habitación y por primera vez no le importó, le recordaba al aroma de Shikamaru. Finalmente se levantó, de manera bastante torpe para su agrado, y se dirigió hacia la cocina. No tenía ansias de comer algo abundante, generalmente no tomaba más que una taza de café, que es lo que se encontraba preparando en esos momentos. Era su novio quien la obligaba a comer algo más abundante en las mañanas, con excusas como que estaba muy delgada o que necesitaría de más energía que la de un simple café.

 _Suspiró._ – Pero es ya no está más acá...- Y comenzó a beber de la bebida, como acababa de prepararla se encontraba bastante caliente, pero no pareció importarle en absoluto.

Tenía miles de ideas volando dentro de su cabeza, tantas que comenzaba a preguntarse como su cerebro aún no había explotado. Por una parte estaba el hecho que, dios, ayer había sido su FUNERAL. Pero ese mismo día recibió una nota con su propia letra en la puerta de donde vivía. ¿Acaso ahora caminaba entre los muertos?.

-¡Eso es!- exclamó al momento en que la idea llegó a su cabeza.

Se dirigió corriendo hacia un estante en donde Shikamaru mantenía en orden una copia de todos los informes de misiones, documentos, libros y estudios, y sacó una caja con la fecha más reciente, en donde se encontraban todo lo relacionado con sus últimas misiones. La dejó sobre la mesa y comenzó a sacar todo lo que había en su interior: pergaminos con códigos ya resueltos, más carpetas con nombre de misiones anteriores, expedientes de algunas personas, mapas, esquemas de estrategias...hasta que dio con lo que buscaba.

Tomo la carpeta que indicaba la fecha más actual y la dejó sobre un lugar alejado de la mesa, luego tomo una silla, se sentó y se decidió a abrirla. Tomo uno de las hojas escritas por el Nara y, sacando el escrito de la noche pasada, comenzó a comparar las caligrafías. Las letras tenía exactamente la misma forma, el único detalle fue que en los documentos la letra procuraba ser más prolija, mientras que en el trozo de papel era descuidada y acelerada.

Husmeando un poco más dentro de la caja, encontró el informe de la misión a la que había ido. A la última. Dudando por unos instantes, tomo el archivo y lo abrió.

~oOo~

 _Misión:..._

 _Rango: S_

 _Descripción: Reasignación de los sujetos a un nuevo lugar de trabajo, en el cual deberán ejercer labores asignadas por su nuevo jefe sin importar su índole (...). (...). Debido a que debe de permanecer en secreto, los detalles se darán en el punto de encuentro con el Hokage. (...)_

 _Objetivo: Cumplir con sus vidas antelas necesidades de la nueva aldea._

 _Duración: No establecida._

 _Ninja al mando: Nara Shikamaru_

 _Equipo:..._

~oOo~

No podía terminar de entender lo que quería decir, debido a que había bastantes espacios incompletos. Esto la preocupaba aún más, la misión si iba enserio y por lo que había leído, no podía significar nada bueno.

-...nueva aldea...-leyó en voz alta- si ese era el caso, no veo el porque tendrían que elegir únicamente a un grupo tan selectivo. Sin dejar de lado el rango que se le dio a la misión...

Al contrario de lo que pensó, en lugar de despejarse y aclarar las cosas, todo se nubló aún más de lo que ya estaba. Se levanto y caminó hacia la habitación con el informe la mano. Al llegar, se recostó sobre la cama, llevaba una vieja polera perteneciente al Nara que le llegaba hasta medio muslo y su cabello completamente suelto y enredado. Suspiró. El documento estaba incompleto, así que necesitaba información de otro lugar.

Y sabía donde encontrarla.

~oOo~

Entró apresuradamente por el pasillo que daba a la oficina de la Hokage, con un bolso colgado de su brazo que, bajo circunstancias normales, habría sido usado para transportar implementos médicos, pero ahora se encontraba completamente vacío a excepción de un par de vendas. Llegó hasta la puerta que la separaba de los archivos que tanto ansiaba y necesitaba, la misma frente a la cual se había encontrado hacia dos días atrás, cuando toda esta pesadilla empezó. Pero hoy estaba dando los primeros pasos para poder aclarar todo este desastre, para hallar la verdad detrás de todas estas ideas sin sentido. Empujó bruscamente ambas puertas, aunque no lo suficiente para generar un escandalo. _Vacío_. Pensó. La distracción que había generado en el hospital había dado sus resultados, y pese a que iba en contra de algunos fundamentos éticos, en casos como estos, el resultado justificaba los medios. No sabía de perder tiempo así que rápidamente fue hacia su escritorio, en donde no pudo encontrar nada de utilidad. Se dirigió entonces hacia una larga estantería que se encontraba ordenada de manera alfabética, razón por la cual supuso que eran los expedientes ninjas de la aldea. Buscó la sección M-N, y la abrió de manera inmediata, casi violenta.

-Nara...Nara...Nara...¡Nara Shikamaru!-exclamó victoriosa. Pero un ruido la distrajo, alguien venía. Se apresuró a dejar todo como estaba, sin antes guardar el archivo encontrado dentro del bolso, y se retiró sin hacer ningún ruido.

~oOo~

 _Nombre: Nara Shikamaru_

 _Fecha de Nacimiento: 22 de septiembre_

 _Clan: Nara_

 _Padres: Nara Shikaku y Nara Yoshino_

 _Rango: Jöunin_

 ** _Estado: Activo_**

~oOo~

Activo. Pese a que se le estaba haciendo creer que ya no podría tenerlo cerca nunca más, aparecían un montón de pruebas que parecen indicar completamente lo contrario. Quería superar, olvidar y seguir adelante, pero no podía. Lo que le quedaba de vida se había ido con él, y vuelto con la mínima esperanza que crecía en su interior de que todo esto no fuese más que una catastrófica equivocación.

No había nada más mejor que comprobara la hipótesis que se estaba formulando en su cabeza, que verlo con sus propios ojos. Si bien la habían llevado a ver su cuerpo inerte, había formas para engañarla, además ¿A quién se le lleva a ver el cuerpo de un muerto, más aún si es el de alguien a quién amas?. Puede haber sido la excepción, debido a que trabajaba como médico, o puede haber sido premeditado, una forma de hacerla perder la esperanza. Ahora todo comenzaba a ser más claro, debía de ver las cosas con la mente fría, sin dejarse llevar por sus arrebatos...debía de ser como Shikamaru, solo que un poco más a su manera.

Y, aunque hasta ahora todas sus decisiones habían sido guiadas por su pensamiento lógico-racional, estaba a punto de cometer otro de sus impulsos. Pero no se detendría, si quería confirmarlo, era la única manera de hacerlo. Una vez decidida, apagó el cigarrillo perteneciente a la nueva cajetilla que había adquirido, y salió del apartamento con un bolso, que tenía en su interior las herramientas necesarias para realizar la tarea que se había propuesto.

~oOo~

Finalmente, llegó hasta el lugar deseado, se había echo de noche y estaba segura de que en su perímetro cercano no había ninguna persona. Estaba a punto de cometer un locura, algo que cualquier persona en su sano juicio no haría, y que si llegase a estar equivocada, lo lamentaría. Sí que lo lamentaría.

Se dejó caer frente a la lápida, sobre la cual se leía de manera clara:

 **Nara Shikamaru**

-Perdóname- dijo lamentándose. - Perdóname si no estoy en lo correcto.

Luego de esperar unos minutos, abrió el bolso, sacó las herramientas necesarias, y comenzó a cavar. La tierra había sido removida hacia ya tres días y puesto que no había llovido ni tampoco el terreno había sido humedecido, además con la ayuda que le proporcionaba la adrenalina, no le resultó una tarea difícil llegar hasta el ataúd. Ahora comenzaba a ponerse tensa, ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?. Pero la decisión la había tomado en el momento en que decidió que debería tomar sus propios consejos:

-Deja de ser una cobarde- se dijo a sí misma. Y reuniendo todas las fuerzas necesarias, lo abrió.

-Mierda.

Ante ella se abría la puerta a sus respuestas, lo único que le permitiría saber si debía de rendirse, dejar de luchar y superar. O por el contrario, seguir luchando por lo que amaba y no dejarse cegar por la imagen que otras personas querían que viese. No, ella no era así. Lucharía hasta su muerte si era necesario.

Ante ella se abrió el ataúd, perteneciente a Shikamaru.

Frente a ella estaba el interior.

-Vacío.- Dijo finalmente.

~oOo~

N/A: ¡Hola!, primero que nada, muchas gracias por toda la aceptación que me han dado y el hecho de que me apoyen a seguir escribiendo la historia, en verdad lo aprecio demasiado. Bueno, sobre el capítulo, me costo mucho cortarlo exactamente ahí, pero si no quedaría demasiado extenso, y quiero mantenerme entre 2000-2500 palabras para que sea todo más ordenado. Y eso, gracias por todo y que ¡estén muy bien!

Reviews:

Mitsuki Tsukiomi: ¡Gracias!, sii la verdad es que yo igual amo esta pareja, hace un tiempo escribía, pero por distintas razones lo deje, pero ahora lo retomé jajaja. Durante estas semanas, actualizaré los fines de semana (bueno, ya estará publicado cuando leas esto).

Adios!

Angeel O: Jaja, se podría decir que si y no la verdad, pero espero haberlo dejado un poco más claro en estos capítulos.

Saludos!

(Yo igual espero tu continuación)


	5. Abrumada Entre Calles

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **Nota:** **Los separadores los ocupo para diferenciar entre: sueño-realidad y lugares, es decir, al cambiar de una ciudad o ambiente a otro. Y, además para poner escritos como cartas o documentos, entre otros.**

* * *

 **Abrumada Entre Calles**

Llegó a la estancia como su cuerpo le permitía, sus piernas temblaban continuamente, haciéndola dar pasos en falso ocasionándole varias caídas. Para su conveniencia, vivía en el segundo piso, por lo que no tuvo que pelear demasiado con las escaleras para llegar hasta la puerta de entrada. Siempre se había considerado una persona generalmente torpe, pero en aquellos momentos lo era aún más.

-Maldición- pensó para sí misma.- Yo y mis geniales ideas...

No sabía como sentirse exactamente en esos momentos. Aliviada; puesto que había nacido la posibilidad de que Shikamaru no estuviese muerto, que estuviese en algún lugar esperándola, puesto que por algo había recibido la nota por parte de él. Razón por la cual ella tenía el deber. No. La obligación y la necesidad de buscarlo, de ir en su ayuda, traerlo y hacerle ver a la gente que todo era una gran equivocación. Una gran mentira. Pero por otra parte existía la posibilidad de que nada fuese una equivocación. Que todo esté calculado por Shikamaru, cosa que no le impresionaría en absoluto debido a que su deslumbrante inteligencia nunca la terminaba de sorprender, al cual era una de las razones por las que lo amaba; aunque demostrara ser la persona más aburrida de toda la aldea, si estaba con la persona, correcta era capaz de llegar a ser el ser humano más sorprendente que llegasen a conocer. Teniendo en cuenta la posibilidad de que fuese calculado, venía a su mente la incógnita del por qué no se lo había comunicado a ella. Su novia. ¿Acaso desconfiaba de ella?, ¿No estaba al nivel de cumplir con los requisitos que ameritaba la misión?, ¿Era esa la razón por la cual escogieron a otro ninja médico en lugar de a ella?...acaso...¿Se quería deshacer de ella?, ¿Había hecho algo mal?. Constantemente le decía lo problemática que llegaba a ser en algunas ocasiones, o a veces le daba atribuciones de ser molesta e impulsiva, en consecuencia del marcado contrasta que había entre sus formas de ser, pero nunca llegó a pensar que el la consideraba realmente así. Nunca al punto que él quisiera dejarla a la deriva, sola e incapaz de seguir adelante. Quizás la había dejado de amar, y por ello había aceptado la misión. Para irse...lejos de ella y su problemática forma de ser. De su problemática persona.

-No...No, no puede ser así, ¡Ino quítate eso de la cabeza!- se gritó a sí misma en un momento de impotencia.- El prometió que volvería...

Cuando llegó a la realidad nuevamente, comenzó a ponerse de pie, debido a que se encontraba sentada en los pies de la puerta, y se dispuso a buscar las llaves de su apartamento. Sintió el objeto metálico dentro de su mano, y lo apretó, luego de unos minutos mirando la puerta para decidir si entrar o no, la sacó e introdujo en la cerradura, abriendo el paso a la sala e ingresando.

Arrojó despreocupadamente las herramientas previamente utilizadas en algún rincón de la sala, sin importarle la suciedad que traían consigo, y fue directamente a la ducha. Fue un agrado sentir como el agua recorría su piel , limpiándola de la suciedad que se había adherido a ella, y fundamentalmente, relajándola y ayudándola a pensar. Luego de salir envuelta en una toalla, se arrojó sobre la cama y quedó mirando el techo. Tenía miles de cosas en mente y el tiempo se le estaba agotando, tenía que decidir rápido.

-Shikamaru...¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?

Volteo su cabeza hacia la mesa de noche, que hasta ese momento ejercía de cenicero, y observó el montón de colillas que se había acumulado en solo estos días. Le sonó un poco irónico el rumbo que había tomado su incógnita, al fin y al cabo, si se estaba pareciendo un poco a él.

-Solo un poco...

~oOo~

Despertó sobresaltada al igual que las noches anteriores, la delgada cortina comenzaba a dejar entrar los primeros débiles rayos de Sol que indicaban el comienzo de un nuevo día. Un largo día. Calculó que era considerablemente temprano debido a que recién comenzaba a amanecer, pero no lo importó, es más, era mejor así. De manera eficaz de levantó de la cama, se vistió y tomó una taza de café. Finalmente, y para suerte de ella, había tomado un decisión...probablemente la más importante que tendría que tomar en toda su vida. Shikamaru quería que ella lo buscara, tal como el había echo en una misión años atrás, y permaneciera a su lado. Había conseguido la información suficiente que respaldaba su idea, y no pensaba perder más el tiempo. Pero antes, tenía asuntos pendientes que solucionar. Si todos dentro de su círculo de cercanos creían que ella había sido tan fácil de convencer, estaban equivocados. Muy equivocados.

~oOo~

Recorrió el largo pasillo a grandes pasos, quería acabar con esto rápido para poder pasar a lo que era importante, pero no iba a dejarse ver como alguien débil. No. Ella era Ino Yamanaka. No dejaría pensar a los demás que ella había caído en su trampa. Por tercera vez en las semana, se encontró frente a la puerta de la Hokage, aunque esta vez era una persona diferente, alguien decidida que sabía lo que quería y lo obtendría. Abrió la puerta de un golpe dejando a Tsunade sorprendida ya la vez molesta.

-¿¡Esas son formas de entrar!? – exclamó molesta- ¿¡Acaso no sabes de modales!?- por un momento, sintió que debió controlarse un poco con ella, había sufrido emociones muy fuertes últimamente, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos.

-Lo mismo le pregunto a usted- comenzó en un tono serio y a la vez con un poco de enojo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- respondió con duda. Al instante de haber escuchado la respuesta. Ino arrojó los papeles pertenecientes a Shikamaru que había robado el día anterior al escritorio de la Quinta.

-A eso es lo que me refiero.

-Se puede saber, Ino Yamanaka, cómo has obtenido tú estos documentos. Estos están guardados de forma que nadie más que yo pueda tener acceso a ellos. ¿Entiendes lo que significa?. ¡Nadie!. ¡No puedo permitir que tus caprichos pasen a llevar las reglas!.

-Por otra parte, es bastante decepcionante que la Hokage le mienta a su aldea.

-¿¡Quieres ser más específica con tus acusaciones!?- exclamó. Ino se acercó al escritorio y abrió el expediente frente a ella, de forma que pudiese leerlo.

-¿¡Cómo se supone que un ninja pueda estar 'activo' si está muerto!?

Ante tal acusación, por unos instantes no supo que responder. Mierda- pensó-No se suponía que ella viese esto...

-Si supieras la forma en que se trabaja, sabrías que la actualización de estos documentos ¡no es inmediata!

-¡Ha pasado BASTANTE tiempo para que pueda hacer todas sus cosas!

-QUE VAS A SABER TÚ, INS- exclamó levantándose, mas no alcanzó a terminar de hablar, cuando alguien había entrado e interrumpido la discusión entre ambas rubias.

Sakura.

-Perdón por interrumpir, pero- repentinamente se dio cuenta de la situación que había interrumpido, por lo que dudó si había sido lo correcto venir. Pasaba algo y, debido a los rostros de ambas, sabía que no era nada bueno.- ¿Qué pasó acá?

-Pasa, que tenemos a la gran, ¡mentirosa del año!- exclamó Ino con un tono demasiado irónico.- ¿Quieres saber a qué se debe tal logro?- preguntó fingiendo intriga.

-Yamanaka, basta. No estoy para tus niñerías. Él está MUERTO y debes comenzar a aceptarlo.

-¿Hablamos de Shikamaru?- preguntó la pelirrosa tratando de entender la situación

-Eso es lo que intentan hacerme creer. Lamento comunicarles que no soy para anda una ingenua.

-Ino- la habló su amiga, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.- Ya déjalo...fuimos al funeral, enterramos el cuerpo, ¿Qué otra cosa lo prueba mejor que eso?

-No. Lo que enterraron fue un ataúd vacío.

-...vacío? y ¿cómo vas a saber tú eso?- preguntó incrédula.

-Sí, yo misma lo comprobé, Sakura. ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto, Tsunade-sama?, hay formas de que pudiera engañarme mostrándome un cuerpo falso por medio de un jutsu, muy bueno además, la felicito. Pero algo que no se puede ocultar es que el cuerpo no está. ¿Acaso desapareció solo o se fue?, porque si es así, no sé como Shika no fue a visitarme luego de-

-¿¡QUIERES CALLARTE?!- exclamó finalmente la rubia.- Estoy tratando de pensar en una buena razón para no suspenderte debido a todas las faltas que has cometido. ¿¡Acaso no eres consiente de ello!?

-Tsunade-sama, ¿es verdad todo esto?

-Sakura...se está dejando llevar por sus emociones no-

-¿¡Qué emociones!?, me estoy negando a dejarme engañar, eso es.

-Ino, sé como se siente perder a alguien, es algo que realmente duele. Y esto se vuelve más doloroso aún cuando es alguien a quien tú amas. Yo lo he vivido y se-

-Sakura, no me vengas con tus cuentos de Sasuke. Todos sabemos que tu andabas como perro faldero atrás de él recibiendo diariamente su rechazo, eso no es amor. Es una obsesión que terminó destruyendo. Tan solo mírate, años después sigues sufriendo por lo mismo, engañándote a ti misma con una falsa historia de amor. ¿Crees que siquiera se acuerda de ti?.

Ante tal respuesta, Sakura permaneció en silencio. Había dado en el clavo y lo sabía.

-Ino...¿terminaste con toda tu escenita?- preguntó la Hokage.

-No, no se acabará hasta que yo encuentre a Shikamaru y haga saber a todo el mundo la mentira que se ha inventado.- Tras decir esto, se dirigió camino a la salida del lugar.

-¿A que ha venido todo esto?- preguntó Sakura tratando de contenerse- ¿Es acaso verdad?

-Sakura te agradecería que te fueras. Tengo muchas cosas que solucionar en estos momentos y no necesito de más estorbos.

Al escuchar estas palabras, su alumna abandonó rápidamente el lugar, y una vez afuera rompió finalmente en llanto. Ino sabía lo doloroso que había sido la partida de Sasuke y que todos habían intentado en vano de traerlo de vuelta, incluyéndola. Sabía sus sentimientos, pero no dudo en destruirlos como quiso. ¿Para esto habían arreglado su amistad?. No. Debía de tener un buen motivo, si no, no lo valdría.

~oOo~

Sintió como el frío aire del mediodía la golpeó bruscamente en el momento en que salió disparada por la puerta principal, comenzó a bajar las escaleras extremadamente rápido, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de lo excelente que era su coordinación involuntaria al no haberse caído, y una vez se encontró frente a las calles de Konoha una vez más, comenzó a correr. Lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. No solo corría, estaba huyendo. Huía de todo lo que había pasado en la última semana, de todas las cosas que había tenido que vivir en ese tiempo, de todas las emociones experimentadas, las cuales eran mayoritariamente malas. De las personas, a quien antes consideraba de confianza, que le habían mentido, que la habían sumido en este estado mental en que se encontraba. Quería dejar atrás todas las mentiras, sin embargo sabía que no era posible. El mundo tenía su base en las mentiras, al igual que los seres humanos, eran como el aire que tenía que respirar a diario; indispensables. No sabía cuanto tiempo mantuvo ese ritmo, pero pronto sus músculos comenzaban a limitar sus movimientos haciendo que sus piernas se fuesen tornando débiles e incapaces de seguir moviendo su cuerpo a tal velocidad. No sabía a que lugar había llegado, se encontraba perdida dentro de la ciudad. Otra vez. Sabía que aquel no era su lugar, ya no pertenecía acá, debía de ir junto a quienes amaba y al amaban de vuelta. Decidida, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Todos los caminos la espantaban, tantas posibilidades abiertas hacia ella. Pero ya había elegido, siguió con pasos firmes, nada la detendría. Las calles la abrumaban más y más en función a cuanto avanzaba. Aún así, pudo encontrar el camino de regreso a casa.

~oOo~

Comenzó a reunir todo su equipo ninja y a guardar todo dentro de su mochila. No podía perder más tiempo, debía de descansar por primera vez después de todos estos días porque sabía que el sufrimiento se acaba ahora. Todo cambiaría. Cuando todo su equipo estaba listo y dentro del bolso miró hacia la mesita de noche y, tras dudar unos instantes, echó dentro una cajetilla nueva que había comprado casi recién junto al encendedor metálico. Esperaba que esa fuese la última que llegase a comprar.

Ya había decidido, nada ni nadie iba a detenerla. Saldría por la mañana a primera hora, sabía que existía un lapso de tiempo en que la salida quedaba desprotegida producto del cambio de guardia que se hacía y no debía de perder esa oportunidad. Ahora, solo le restaba esperar, tanto por el comienzo de su misión y el reencuentro con Shikamaru.

-Te encontraré, problemático.

~oOo~

N/A: Hola! Gracias a todos los que siguen está historia, de verdad no saben lo importante que es para mí que apoyen mi trabajo. Espero que les este saliendo todo muy bien (sea o lo que sea que hagan), y aquí está el quinto capítulo de esta historia. Siéntanse libres de dejar cualquier comentario que consideren apropiado en los reviews y adiós!

*Aviso: En el siguiente capítulo incluiré más acción, específicamente, un pequeño enfrentamiento. No diré más, solamente quería aclarar que los jutsus o técnicas que ocuparan cada personaje corresponderán a las del anime y del videojuego, solo es a conveniencia que me gustan algunas de las técnicas que hay ahí.

*Tuve que subir varias veces el capítulo porque se des configuraba (no sé como la verdad) al subirlo.


	6. Rompiendo Lazos

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **Nota: Los separadores los ocupo para diferenciar entre: sueño-realidad y lugares, es decir, al cambiar de una ciudad o ambiente a otro. Y, además para poner escritos como cartas o documentos, entre otros.**

* * *

 **Rompiendo Lazos**

Eran las 5:00 am. Entró apresuradamente a su oficina, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?. Ino no era par anda tonta. Maldición, había estado muy cerca. Se recostó sobre la silla, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, y sobre todo, las ideas que podrían estar pasando por la cabeza de la joven rubia en estos momentos. Luego de la acalorada discusión del día de ayer, no sabia que pensar. Habían tantas posibilidades, en su mayoría impulsivas, que podía tomar en estos momentos que le resultaba difícil saber que resolución tomar. No podía permitir que se arriesgase la vida de la única descendiente vive del clan Yamanaka. No. Aunque la joven no lo supiese en estos momento, era una pieza clave dentro de todo este proyecto. Repentinamente, una idea pasó por su mente. Maldición. Hizo entrar a dos ninjas al despecho y les dio la instrucción.

-Traigan a Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Ch oza y Choji. ¡Ahora!- Quizás, aún no fuese demasiado tarde. Ojalá ellos lograsen hacerla entrar en razón. – Confió en ustedes...

~oOo~

Estaba llegando a la entrada de Konoha. Vacía. Se dijo a sí misma. Tal y como lo había planeado, no había dejado nada al azar. Solo tenía una oportunidad de salir y debía de tomarla. Era consciente de que con cada paso que daba, estaba dejando atrás toda su vida; su infancia, adolescencia, familia, amigos, risas, llantos...Pero no se iba a detener. No ahora. Recordó con melancolía su amistad con Sakura, se lamentó por un momento el haberla tratado tan mal el día anterior, sin duda no se lo merecía. Habían pasado por tantas cosas, peleado por niñerías, cosas sin sentido, fingir ser rivales cuando en realidad solo eran un par de chicas presumidas tratando de lucir sus escasas habilidades para 'conquistar' a un témpano de hielo; Sasuke. Con el tiempo, terminaron por perdonarse mutuamente, su amistad resultó ser más fuerte de lo que pensó. Esperaba que en alguna oportunidad la perdonase por hacer esto, que la entendiera. Recordó a Choji, su gran amigo y compañero. Iba a extrañar su apoyo incondicional, el veía más allá de ella; a sus ojos no era una rubia presumida que solamente estaba preocupada de su físico. No. Era una luchadora, una mujer fuerte e independiente. Él junto a Shikamaru habían sido su principal apoyó en todo, además, había sido quien los había ayudado para aceptar y consolidar su relación con el moreno. Finalmente, los padres de Shikamaru. Nunca terminaría de agradecer lo buenas personas que era, siempre la aceptaban en su casa como una más de su familia y su felicidad creció, especialmente la de su madre, al saber que ella y el Nara eran novios, nunca la rechazaron de ninguna manera ni vieron en menos sus defectos. Para ellos, ella era una más de la familia, pasaron a ser como sus segundos padres luego de la muerte de Inoichi. Por última vez, se permitió pensar en ellos.

-Perdónenme- dijo al salir finalmente de la aldea.- Pero yo ya no pertenezco aquí.- Y con esa última frase, abandonó Konoha probablemente para siempre. Y con ello, todos sus recuerdos.

Se apresuró a moverse lo más rápido posible para no ser vista por alguna persona que impidiera su huida de aquel lugar del que ya no formaba parte. Ahora no sería más una ninja de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, sería perseguida y encarcelada producto de la falta que acababa de cometer.

No sabía hacia donde debía de ir, no leyó la ubicación a la que había ido Shikamaru producto de su imprudencia, cosa que lamentaba en estos momentos. Comenzó corriendo para desaparecer lo más rápido posible del campo de visión de la aldea, luego, caminó. Era una caminata enérgica, llena de ansiedad y desenfreno. Pero luego se detuvo y comenzó un paso más calmado, debía de guardar energías en caso de que se presentase un enfrentamiento con cualquier tipo de oponente, esto debido a que se encontraba a la deriva, no sabía que la esperaría más adelante, no tenía una estrategia planeada como lo hubiese hecho Shikamaru. Pasaron unas horas y se detuvo a descansar por unos minutos, había recorrido una distancia considerable y a una velocidad digna de ella, por lo que no importaría que se sentara durante unos veinte minutos. Se recostó en un tranco de un árbol y dirigió su mirada al cielo. Era un día despejado, pero el inmenso azul era surcado por miles de nubes, ¿estaría él viendo el cielo en estos momentos?, recordó todas las veces que lo había regañado por no hacer nada más que perder su mirada en las nubes, las que ella consideraba como estúpidas por cierto. Pero ahora era diferente, en esos momentos pudo entender el por qué de la acción de su novio. No era para nada aburrido, la relajaba, hizo que por unos instantes olvidara la situación en la que se encontraba y todas las preocupaciones que ellos significaba.

Permaneció así los quince minutos que ella había establecido, y se paró. Saltó sobre la rama de un árbol y luego sobre la otra, pero cuando iba por la tercera, algo la detuvo. Fue incapaz de mover cualquiera de sus extremidades, por un momento pensó que estaba siendo víctima de algún genjutsu, pero cuando su cuerpo comenzó a moverse en contra su voluntad reconoció de manera inmediata la técnica del clan Nara.

-Kagemane no Jutsu completado – escuchó decir a alguien atrás de ella. En ese momento su cuerpo, sin reaccionar aún, se giró y pudo observar cara a cara a sus oponentes. Reconoció las tres siluetas de manera inmediata: Chouji, Choza y Shikaku se encontraban a unos diez metros de distancia observándola de manera directa.

-¡Suéltenme!- gritó finalmente.

-No puedo, ¿sabes que si continuas tu camino serás considerada una criminal?- respondió el padre de Shikamaru.

-Agradece que fuimos nosotros a quienes se nos asignó la misión, otra persona no hubiera sido así de compasiva.- dijo Choza.

-¡Y a mi que me importa!, pueden traer a todos los ninjas que quieran...-se detuvo por un momento, ¿realmente quería decir esas palabras?.- Seguiría mi camino aunque tenga que matarlas.

-Ino, por favor- era su compañero de quipo quien le habló esta vez- sabes que no tienes que hacer esto. ¿Crees que Shikamaru hubiese querido esto para ti?. Murió para proteger la aldea...para protegerte a ti-

-¿¡Murió?!- exclamó rompiendo en una risa.- ¿Realmente sigues creyendo eso? O acaso eres otro más que sabe de esa mentira. No tengo nada de ingenua, Akimichi.

Tal respuesta tomo desprevenidos a los tres hombres, provocando que Shikaku descuidara por un momento su jutsu, pero fue suficiente para que Ino lograra librarse y dirigirse hacia un lugar en donde no pudiese capturarla de nuevo. Lo positivo: conocía a la perfección las técnicas de sus contrincantes, lo negativo: ellos también conocían las de ella.

-Ahora, déjenme seguir o enserio tendré que enfrentarme a ustedes...y ¡no seré como en los entrenamientos!- amenazó la rubia.

-Ino, tenemos la ventaja...- trató de convencerla el Akimichi.

-Eso creen ustedes.- Dijo finalmente la rubia. El peor de sus pensamientos se había vuelto real, tenía que enfrentarse a ellos si realmente quería volver a Shikamaru; a quienes consideraba como sus padres y a su casi hermano. ¿Realmente sería capaz de siquiera lastimarlos sin también herirse a ella misma?...¿Podría llegar a matarlos?. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, no vio venir el golpe de Choza, el que recibió justo en el abdomen, lanzándola lejos. Se había convertido en algo real, la iban a lastimar si era necesario, necesitaba responder. Y no se iba a contener. Rápidamente se levantó y contraatacó.

-Kibaku Hana. – De manera inmediata, un ramo de flores impactó en el cuerpo de Choza, explotando y causándole cierto daño.

-¡Ino detente!

-Lo mismo les digo a ustedes, no van a detenerme.- Aprovechando la situación vulnerable en la que se encontraba el padre de Chouji, siguió con su ataque.

-Shinranshin no Jutsu.

Por un momento todos callaron, ¿realmente Ino era capas de hacer esto?. Choza dejó de responder por unos instantes, para luego reaccionar de manera brusca y abalanzarse contra el primer objetivo que se cruzase. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Chouji y comenzó a atacarlo. Se encontraba bajo la técnica de Ino. Su hijo trataba de esquivar los golpes tanto como podía, no era capas de llegar a lastimar a su propio padre con su fuerza, por lo que no le quedó más remedió.

-Bubón Baika no Jutsu.- Los brazos de Chouji crecieron de tamaño al instante y atrapó a su padre entre sus manos, impidiendo que pudiese seguir atacándolo.

-¡Ino, deshaz el jutsu!- le gritó Shikaku.

-Ya les dije que esto iba enserio.

-Entonces es momento de que yo responda.- dijo. Repentinamente vio tres kunais acercarse a ella. Logró esquivarlos de manera rápida sin deshacer su jutsu.

-¿De verdad eso es todo lo que tienen?

\- Kagemane no Jutsu

-No va a funcionar dos veces conmigo.- Rió para sí misma. Pero la sombra no iba dirigida hacia ella, iba hacia su antiguo compañero de equipo.

-Chouji, solo tú puedes detenerla- le dijo el Nara. Él chico solo asintió y liberó a su padre del jutsu.

-¿Enserio me harás daño, Chouji?

-Ino, ninguno de los dos quiere esto, por favor detente.

-Mentira, yo sí. ¿Acaso no te quedó claro con lo que acabo de hacer?

-Aún puedes acompañarnos de vuelta y retractarte por-

-¿CUÁNDO LES QUEDARÁ CLARO QUE NO VOLVERÉ A LA MALDITA ALDEA?.

-Ino lo siento...-Acto seguido, avanzó corriendo hacía su compañera.- Baika no Jutsu.- Sus palmas aumentaron de tamaño- Chou Harite.- Y luego las impactó al piso, a un metro de donde se encontraba Ino. Todo el piso en su cercanía comenzó a temblar y despedazarse, por lo que tuvo que soltar el jutsu y refugiarse en la altura.

-Maldición.- dijo a sí misma.- Kibaku Hana.- El impacto iba dirigido hacia el chico, pero esta vez sería mucho más fuerte que el anterior. Para su suerte, el Akimichi logró esquivar el ataque, dejando tras de sí una enorme explosión de la que se libró por poco.

-No desvíes tú atención, Chouji.- dijo Ino apareciendo a su espalda.- Hanabiramau Hanazono.

Vio como su compañera de equipo se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia él, atestándole un fuerte golpe con su rodilla, para luego darle una patada que lo hizo impactar fuertemente contra una roca, destruyendo parte de ella. Esperó que eso le detuviera por un tiempo, pero a los pocos minutos comenzó a levantarse nuevamente para contraatacar.

\- Nikudan Sensha.- Y Chouji, girando a gran velocidad, se dirigió hacia ella. Logró esquivar el primer golpe, pero el segundo la derribó, chocando fuertemente contra un árbol.

Debía de acabar esto rápido, pensó al comenzar a levantarse, su jutsu comenzaba a agotarse y debía seguir adelante hasta encontrar hospedaje en algún lugar. Acabaría con esto de una vez.

-Perdóname, Chouji. Chōshinka.

En ese momento, miles de sellos explosivos de adhirieron al cuerpo del castaño, para luego explotar en una gran explosión. Todos quedaron sin palabras al ver la imagen; el cuerpo de Chouji se encontraba inconsciente y cubierto de sangre. Luego todo fue muy rápido, Choza corrió hacia su hijo con una expresión de dolor imposible de describir, tratando de encontrar su pulso y limpiar su rostro.

-¡Tú eres una ninja médico! ¡Ayúdalo!- le gritó su padre en medio de la desesperación.

¿Había sido realmente capaz de matar a una de las personas que más quería en el mundo?. Shikaku le dirigió una mirada de dolor, tristeza y...desprecio. Nos sabía que hacer, no midió la fuerza de ataque y no pensó en las consecuencias. Pero lo había hecho.

-Chouji...- susurró al borde del llanto.

-¡HAZ ALGO!- le gritó el padre del chico una vez más.

Pero ella ya se había marchado.

~oOo~

N/A: Hola de nuevo! Ya hacia un tiempo que no publicaba producto de mi estudios, pero ya estoy libre nuevamente así que espero que les haya gustado este capítulo (perdón porque haya sido más corto que los anteriores). La verdad me dolió hacerle esto a Chouji :c así que ojalá no me maten. Desde la otra semana comenzaré a publicar más seguido (entre actualizar cada noche o día por medio). Gracias a todos sus buenos comentarios que he recibido (los he leído todos) y espero sus reviews.

Cuídense!


	7. Réquiem

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **Nota: Los separadores los ocupo para diferenciar entre: sueño-realidad y lugares, es decir, al cambiar de una ciudad o ambiente a otro. Y, además para poner escritos como cartas o documentos, entre otros.**

* * *

 **Réquiem**

Habían llegado como pudieron a Konoha, Choza traía a su moribundo hijo como podía debido a que él también había salido herido del enfrentamiento. Al pasar por la entrada principal, se adueñaron de todas las miradas de curiosos y personas que esperaban el verlos llegar triunfalmente con otra misión cumplida. Pero sobra decir que no fue así. Al ver el estado del Akimichi una mueca de horror se dibujó en la cara de todos los presentes y, a los pocos minutos, llegó el personal médico.

Dentro del hospital Tsunade se encontraba esperándolos, pero fue tomada de improvisto al ver el estado de Chouji, y sin dudarlo se introdujo en la sala de emergencias junto con el muchacho. Las horas se hacían eternas y la idea de pensar lo peor, los aterraba. Finalmente, cinco horas más tarde, la Hokage salió de la sala y sus pesadillas se volvieron realidad.

-Había demasiado daño...-comenzó. Una de las parte más difíciles de dedicarse a la medicina era el dar a conocer la muerte de una persona. ¿Cómo se le dice a un padre o madre que su único hijo acababa de morir?.- Intentamos de todo, pero está vez era imposible de reparar. Lo siento.

-¡Esto es su culpa!- exclamó la madre de Chouji.- Sabía lo riesgoso que era...¿¡Por qué no mandó a alguien especializado a hacerlo!?

Entre su esposo y los Nara intentaron calmarla, pero era imposible. No había manera de aliviar el dolor que significaba tal pérdida y lo que la hacía aún peor, es que fuese a manos de la Yamanaka. ¿Dónde se había ido todo el cariño de años de amistad?, ¿Dónde estaba el equipo 10?.

Las calles de Konoha se teñían de luto nuevamente, pero esta vez, por una muerte real.

~oOo~

Hace ya horas que no hacía más que observar el techo de la habitación, se encontraba en una pequeña habitación, no era la gran cosa pero alcanzaba a cubrir sus necesidades básicas a la perfección; tenía una cama en donde descansar, una pequeña mesa de noche con una lámpara sobre ella, una ventana que le permitía una vista ni muy agradable ni desagradable y un pequeño baño con ducha incluida, la cual para conveniencia de ella, tenía agua caliente. A pesar de que estaba bastante vieja y deteriorada, lo que se hacía más evidente en la pintura del techo y el papel de las paredes, podía pasar la noche en ella y aprovechar descansar. Aunque no pudo lograr ninguna de las cosas que se había propuesto.

Aquella imagen seguía atormentándola, se había convertido en muy poco tiempo en su peor y más recurrente pesadilla. La imagen de Chouji, en el piso, rodeado de sangre...muerto. Estaba segura, su ataque no había fallado en nada. Había salido perfecto...si no fuese por el hecho que lo empleo en su mejor amigo.

Al darse cuenta que no dormiría, se levantó y dirigió al baño. Frente a ella, veía su reflejo, estaba hecha un total desastre; sus ojeras estaban marcadas de color negro bajo sus azules ojos, los que irradiaban sola y únicamente sufrimiento...y venganza. Tenía algunos rasguños en las mejillas, al igual que un poco de sangre seca, la cual identificó inmediatamente que no era de ella.

-Chouji...

Se observó también sus manos; estaban sucias y salpicadas de sangre, que al igual que la anterior, le pertenecía a su difunto amigo. En un ataque de desesperación, se metió a la ducha y comenzó a limpiarse desenfrenadamente, no paró hasta que vio el agua salir nuevamente cristalina. Finalmente salió de la ducha, se sacó la ropa mojada y se acostó nuevamente. Tenía que descansar aunque fuesen dos horas.

~oOo~

Despertó producto de la misma pesadilla que no la dejaba dormir. Pero al contrario que en veces anteriores, no intentó reconciliar el sueño y directamente se levantó y colocó su ropa diaria. Su estómago comenzaba a dolerle producto del hambre, recordó que no había comido nada desde ayer...desde el incidente...

Por lo que sacó una barrita energética de su bolso, iba a abrirla cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó.

-Le traigo desayuno- dijo la voz proveniente del exterior. Inmediatamente se paró, abrió la puerta y recibió la bandeja que le ofrecía la señora que la había recibido la noche pasada.

-Muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué, anoche la vi llegar muy alterada, esperó que se haya solucionado lo que sea que la inquietaba.- Dijo y luego se marchó, dejándola sola en el umbral de la puerta. Tras permanecer ahí unos minutos, entró y se sentó en la orilla de la cama con la bandeja apoyada en sus piernas. Su desayuno constaba de unté caliente acompañado de media docena de pequeñas galletas bañadas en chocolate, en alguna ocasión, ahora muy remota, habría rechazado las galletas con la excusa de mantener su figura, pero ahora comenzó a comer sin pensárselo dos veces. Necesitaba recuperar energías con urgencia.

Tras finalizar de comer, dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y comenzó a ordenar el lugar del cual ella había echo un desastre la noche pasada. Al terminar, se puso su mochila y dejó el dinero junto a la bandeja de su desayuno.

Al salir de la pequeña edificación, desde fuera lucía mucho más deteriorada que por dentro, se dio cuenta por primera vez en el día del mal tiempo que había en el lugar. Su vista era limitada por una densa neblina, a la cual le costó bastante acostumbrarse. Era un día triste...gris, a diferencia del día del supuesto funeral de Shikamaru, en el que hubo un Sol radiante, hoy era todo lo contrario, el clima acompañaba totalmente a su estado emocional lo que era todo menos reconfortante, ¿cómo sería capas de enfrentar algún enemigo si estaba con la mente en otro lugar?. Con la muerte de Chouji, sintió como una parte de ella moría también, ¿podría Shikamaru alguna vez perdonarle tal impulso?. Se detuvo. Por primera vez pensó en la reacción que tendría el moreno cuando supiera la noticia, claro si es que se armaba de valor para decirle y si llegaba a encontrarlo.

El frío comenzó a afectar su cuerpo, a pesar de llevar ropa un poco más abrigadora; llevaba un vestido de color negro sin mangas y que le llegaba a medio muslo, que no dejaba su abdomen al descubierto lo que en esos momentos agradecía. Tras deambular durante algunos minutos, decidió que ya era momento de abandonar sus pensamientos y centrarse en la que era su misión.

Aceleró el paso y comenzó a saltar entre las ramas de los arboles, era preferible si era vista por la menor cantidad de personas que fuese posible. Ya había tenido suficiente por un buen tiempo.

~oOo~

Había convocado a una reunión urgente, entendía la situación que afrontaba la aldea; dos funerales con aproximadamente una semana de diferencia, el dolor de la pérdida era inminente, pero tenía una aldea que liderar. Pasó a pasos agigantado el pasillo que la levaría a su oficina, en donde vio a Shizune de pie al lado de su escritorio, con una gran cantidad de papeles entre sus brazos.

-Tsunade-sama- le dijo de manera inmediata en el momento en que la vio entrar.- Los informes de-

-Shizune. Déjalo para después.- Respondió de manera inmediata.- Tenemos otros asuntos mucho más urgentes que atender en estos momentos.

La chica solo se limitó a asentir y dejó todos los documentos a un lado, para luego dirigirse nuevamente a la rubia. En ese momento la puerta se abrió nuevamente, dejando entrar a Shikaku seguido de Genma.

-Tsunade-sama.- Saludaron ambos educadamente, haciendo un leve saludo de cordialidad.

-Gracias por acudir...aún dadas las circunstancias

-La aldea en este momento necesita a su Hokage...no deberíamos estar acá discutiendo cuestiones triviales como lo son los resultados de una misión. Usted tiene que estar allá fuera, en compañía de la familia del recién fallecido- dijo Shikaku con un tono serio y con algo de enfado.

-Entiendo el dolor de su pérdida, pero-

-Pero nada, está muerto. El único hijo de mi mejor amigo ha muerto y lo peor es que fue a manos de su mejor amiga, alguien a quien todos considerábamos como familia, ¿se imagina sus últimos pensamientos?, ¿qué pasaría por su cabeza al darse cuenta que se estaba muriendo por culpa de Ino?.

Un silencio se apoderó de la sala. Luego, Shikaku siguió hablando, estaba furioso, su calma lo había abandonado y no iba a ocultarlo.

-Y lo peor...lo que hace de esta situación aún más horrible es que todo haya sido por su culpa. Sabía el riesgo que corría al enviar a mi hijo en esa misión teniendo muchas personas que no tenían nada que perder para hacerla, pero no, su codicia la venció una vez más y lo chantajeo hasta que accedió a ir. Si no lo hubiese hecho, Ino no habría actuado como lo hizo, Chouji no estaría muerto y la alianza con las Yamanaka no estaría rota.

-¿Cree que lo hice porque quise?, no es nada de fácil sentarse en este maldito sillón y encabezar una aldea. ¿Qué yo lo chantajeé?, fue él mismo quien me pidió, me rogó, hacerle un favor a cambio de ello.

-Creo que sus ruegos se verán destruidos en cuanto el se informe de todo lo que ha desencadenado su condenada misión.- Y tras decir aquello, se fue de la habitación. Tenía que apoyar a los Akimichi, mucho más en estos momentos. El trío Ino-Shika-Cho estaba roto.

-Maldición...- murmuró por lo bajo. Sacó un pergamino y comenzó a escribir, quizás si esta vez actuaba a tiempo podía hacer que Shikamaru hiciese entrar en razón a Ino.- Necesito que lleven este escrito hacia el lugar en donde se encuentra el Nara...ustedes saben donde, no quiero revelar la ubicación en caso de que alguien esté espiando.

Inmediatamente, el pergamino fue sacado rápidamente de la sala por un jounin de la aldea, necesitaba asegurarse de que se encontrase en buenas manos, además no podía arriesgarse a compartir aquella ubicación con nadie más. En estos momentos, todo dependía de las decisiones que tomase Shikamaru, sabía que era un buen ninja de la aldea y que seguiría con su misión pese a todo, al fin y al cabo, todo era por un mejor futuro para todos. Todo el peso de la situación recaía en aquel escrito.

Un pergamino que por cierto, nunca llegaría a recibir.

~oOo~

Sus piernas comenzaban a hacerse cada vez más pesadas y sus pasos más lentos. Había mantenido el paso por al menos seis horas sin permitirse ningún descanso, ahora comenzaba a sentir las consecuencias de ello. Al fin, decidió por detenerse a descansar, porque si no de seguro tendría que seguir el resto del camino arrastrándose. Se sentó a la sombra a un inmenso árbol, iba a abrir su mochila cuando se paró y alejó rápidamente del sitio en donde estaba justo en el instante en que tres kunais se enterraban en la corteza del árbol.

-Mierda...lo que me faltaba- murmuró para si misma.

-¡Pero si es tan solo una chica!- gritó uno de los sujetos, no era muy alto ni fornido y tenía una fea cicatriz que le atravesaba todo el brazo derecho. Tras el aparecieron dos hombre más, uno de ellos portaba una inmensa espada a sus espaldas y tenía una apariencia que daban ganas de echarse a correr; tenía unos ojos fríos e inexpresivos y a diferencia del otro sujeto, pareciera ser capas de matar a alguien solo con sus brazos. Finalmente, el tercer hombre no parecía ser tampoco una gran amenaza. Podía lidiar con dos de ellos fácilmente, pero seguí preocupándose por el de la espada.

-¿¡A qué te refieres con 'solo una chica'!?- le gritó. Tenía que enfrentarlos, no había forma de evadirlos y ella ya había lanzado la primera piedra.- ¿¡Quién te crees que eres!?

-Tranquila...preciosa, ¿qué haces deambulando por estos alrededores sin compañía?- dijo en un todo que le causó un repentino asco mientras se comenzaba a acercar hacia ella.- ¿No prefieres acompañarnos hasta un lugar más privado?.

-Gracias, pero me queda dignidad- dijo provocando el enojo del sujeto. Su amigo, el que parecía ser el más débil, explotó en risas frente a su comentario y se dirigió hacia el por su nombre.

-Vamos, Zell. No te hará caso...como todas- continuo riendo como si ella no estuviese ahí.- Aunque...podríamos llevárnosla, de seguro al jefe le agradaría. Ama a las rubias, en especial las con carácter.- Dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Ha!, me gustaría verte intentarlo- e inmediatamente adoptó una posición a la defensiva, al igual que sus contrincantes.

-¡Prometo no ser tan duro!- termino por decir el sujeto, con la intención de provocarla aun más. Le lanzó tres kunais más, lo que esquivó con gran facilidad. Localizó nuevamente a su objetivo, pero se dio cuenta que el sujeto de la espada había desaparecido de su lugar, intentó mirar detenidamente el lugar aunque no había respuesta. Había desaparecido. Cayó de pie en la rama de uno de los arboles, cuando sintió a alguien a sus espaldas.

-Tranquila, no duele tanto como parece- le gritó el sujeto que se había perdido. Corría a gran velocidad en su dirección, saltando ágilmente entre las ramas. Entre sus manos, llevaba la gran espada que había observado hacia unos instantes, sintió como una sensación de pánico comenzaba a llenar su cuerpo desde su espalda.

No alcanzó a reaccionar cuando el objeto ya había atravesado su abdomen.

~oOo~

N/A: ¡Hola nuevamente! Espero que hayan tenido una excelente semana!. Al fin estoy libre de responsabilidades por una semanas y estoy feliz de traerles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Gracias a todos los que la están apoyando y me dejan sus reviews sobre la historia, no saben lo feliz que me hacen sentir sus comentarios.

Sin más que decirles, me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (ahora sí que comienzo a publicar más seguido jeje), y no se olviden de dejarme su opinión!.


	8. Caída

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **Nota: Los separadores los ocupo para diferenciar entre: sueño-realidad y lugares, es decir, al cambiar de una ciudad o ambiente a otro. Y, además para poner escritos como cartas o documentos, entre otros.**

* * *

 **Caída**

En el momento en que la espada atravesó su cuerpo, este se esfumó dejando únicamente una nube de humo. Era solo un clon de sombras.

Ino se encontraba escondida entre una de las ramas. _Mierda, eso estuvo cerca._ Observó a los tres sujetos y comenzó a pensar en alguna estrategia que le permitiese derrotarlos, cuando sintió nuevamente un respiración atrás de ella. Se giró y movió rápidamente del lugar en el que estaba, la rama se hizo trizas tras el fuerte impacto de la pesada hoja de metal. Se movía rápido, necesitaba contraatacar a la misma velocidad.

-Fuuton Gyakufuu no Jutsu- abrió los brazos y de ellos salió una fuerte ráfaga de viento que pudo alejar al enemigo de ella, por ahora. Tenía que deshacerse de esa espada, si no terminaría hecha rebanadas. El sujeto inmediatamente comenzó a pararse, sin mostrar daños considerables. _Mierda, no le herí suficiente._ Esto tomaría un buen rato.

-Así que si eres una verdadera ninja- río el sujeto.- Entonces, podremos pelear de verdad.- Y comenzó a hacer sellos con sus manos- Katon Hōsenka no Jutsu.- Una serie de bolas de fuego salieron sobre ella.

-Suiton Suijinhekin- Un muro de agua se formo frente a ella, protegiéndola del ataque de fuego. Si bien parecía tener dominio del elemento fuego, no parecía que fuese su mayor fuerte, el ataque resultó bastante fácil de detener, pero su fuerza era mounstrosa. Tenía que mantenerse fuera de enfrentammientos cuerpo a cuerpo. Aprovecho el momento y se acercó rapidamente a su objetivo.- Kibaku Hana.- Lanzó tres explosiones sucesivas hacia el piso, de manera que se alejara lo suficiente. Su objetivo era otro.

Corriendo hacia uno de los dos hombres que se mantenían alejados del combate, comenzó a formar los sellos. Era su oportunidad.- Shinranshin no Jutsu- de inmediato, el sujeto quedó bajo su control. Rapidamente, atacó al hombre de la espada usando a su propio compañero, causando cierto confusión en él.

-Así que controlas las mentes...eres del clan Yamanaka- la acusó. Ino rio.

-Deberías actuar en lugar de ponerte a sacar conclusiones- dijo mientras seguía haciendo que el sujeto atacara a su oponente, el cual no parecía tener problemas con los ataques.

-¿Crees que me importa este inservible?- rio.- Con suerte sabe defenderse a el mismo- dijo, acto seguido tomo su espada y atravesó el cuerpo del que era su compañero...o eso pensaba ella.- Es más, ahora sí te quiero...me interesan tus técnicas y de seguro me felicitan si te llevo conmigo.- Con ambas manos sujetando su espada, se dirigió hacia ella.

-Doton Doryūheki- Un muro de piedra se interpuso entre ella y el arma, la cual al chocar con su 'escudo', lo hizo trizas. Debe de estar utilizando chakra en ella si no, no habría forma de que destruyese el jutsu con tal facilidad. Se distancio lo más rápido que pudo de su contrincante, para planear su próximo ataque.

-Doton Yomi Numa- dejó que el sujeto de acercase un poco y chocó sus manos contra el suelo lo más cercano a él. Un pequeño pantano se formó a su alrededor, lo suficiente para detenerlo.- Kibaku Hana.- Lanzó las flores explosivas hacia él, pero las desvió con un movimimento de su espada. Nuevamente: tenía que deshacerse de esa arma.

-Mi turno- rio.- Katon Hōsenka no Jutsu.

-Suiton Suijinhekin- las llamas fueron extinguidas por el agua de su jutsu.- ¿No tienes otra técnica?

-Si que la tengo.- Escuchó tras ella, no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando recibió una fuerte patada en su estómago, saliendo disparada hasta chocar con un árbol. Eso si que la tomó por sorpresa, sintió como le escaseaba el aire y el suelo temblaba bajo ella, pero no podía echarse a morir ahora. Escupió algo de sangre y de levantó nuevamente.- Realmente no quiero herir tu hermoso rostro.

-Pues inténtalo- la había echo enojar, tenía que acabar rápido con él, y ya sabía como.- Kibaku Hana.- Tres explosiones sucesivas fueron dirigidas alrededor de él, con la intención de bloquear su vista por unos instantes.- Doton Iwa Hifu.- Sus brazos fueron rodeados por una fuerte armadura de piedra, con los cuales golpeo la espada, la que salió disparada en dirección hacia el bosque. Había funcionado.

-Mierda. Maldita.- Dijo al darse cuenta de que había sido desarmado.

Sonrió.- Quien es el débil ahora...- tomo un poco de distancia para hacer su ataque, este sería el definitivo.- Chōshinka.

El sujeto comenzó a ver como caían miles de pétalo a su alrededor, no parecía real, para nada. _Mierda, caí en su genjutsu._ Se dijó a sí mismo, cuando iba a intentar librarse de él, sintió la enorme explosión a su alrededor y ya todo había acabado.

-Al fin...- suspiró. Se había agotado totalmente, no creía ser capas de enfrentar a alguien más, cuando se acordó que todabía le quedaba un oponente. Corrió hacia el lugar de su encontro inicial. Nadie. Recorrió todo el perímetro sobre el cual habían luchado, pero nadie aparecía.- Mierda, debió de huir- la idea la atormentó inmediatamente. ¿Y si iba a por más refuerzos para atacarla o captirarla?, tení que escapar del lugar lo más rápido que pudiese. O lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitiera.

~oOo~

Se detuvo frente a un lugar de hospedaje al cual rápidamente entró.

-Buenas tardes señorita- la saludó educadamente una señora del otro lado del mesón de entrada- ¿En qué la puedo ayudar?

-Una pieza...la más pequeña que tenga- dijo, en cuanto recibió la llave con el número de la habitación, subió inmediatamente y se encerró tras la puerta, dejandose caer de espaldas sobre ella hasta tocar el piso. Quería engañarse con la idea de que nadie vendría a por ella, pero las palabras del sujeto de la espada no paraban de atormentarla _'_ _...eres del clan Yamanaka...ahora sí te quiero...me interesan tus técnicas y de seguro me felicitan si te llevo conmigo._ _'_ Es más, ¿Qué tenía que ver su clan y habilidades en todo esto?. Todo se volvía aún más confuso cuanto más lo pensaba.

Tenía que aclarar su mente, pensó en ir a darse un ducha, pero a penas se recostó sobre el sueva colchón, cayó dormida.

Había sido un día demaciado agotador.

~oOo~

La despertó un ruido en su habitación. Se mantuvo quieta durante unos instantes, siempre podía ser su mente jugándole una mala pasada. Mantenía su oído atento a cualquiera ruido extraño, el cual para mala suerte de ella, sintió. Eran unos pasos acercándose lentamente hacia ella, hasta detenerse justo a su lado. Sintió la respiración irregular del intruso, atacaría en cualquier momento por lo que debía de adelantarse a sus movimientos.

Tomo un kunai que había escondido bajo su almohada, solo con el motivo de adelantarse a situaciones como estas, y lanzó un golpe directo a su oponente, el cual lo esquivo con gran facilidad. Entre todo ya se estaba de pie en frente a el...o ella, la luz no la dejaba ver con claridad. Sintió como se acercaban hacia ella nuevamente, y comenzó a esquivar los golpes que su enemigo le proporcionaba. No podía usar jutsus de ataque en ese lugar, si no todo quedaría destruido, pero su especialidad no eran los ataques físicos. Su mayor habilidad era el control de la mente. Dejó que su oponente se acercara un poco a ella, le tomó del brazo y aplicando fuerza en dirección contrario hizo que se volteara con su espalda hacia ella, lo había dejado indefenso.

-Saiko Denshin- dijo poniendo la palma de su mano en su nuca, entrando así en su mente. Buscaba el recuerdo más reciente, necesitaba saber quién y por qué motivo lo había enviado hacia ella...y cómo sabían donde encontrarla

 _-Ino Yamanaka, necesito que me la traigas. El te mostrará el camino, dijo señalando a pequeño animal el cual probablemente la había rastreado._ Y eso era todo. No podía acceder más allá de su memoria. Resignada, soltó el agarre.

-¿¡Qué quieres de mí!?- le gritó. Ya estaba aburrida de ser perseguida por sujetos que aparentemente, por motivos desconocidos para ella, la conocían.

-No quiero nada de ti...te quiero A TI- sentenció con un todo un poco siniestro. Rápidamente se dio vuelta y le dio un golpe directo en su estómago, haciendo que se retorciese sobre sí misma, luego un fuerte golpe en la nuca la hizo caer al piso. Y todo se volvió negro.

~oOo~

Sentía como era arrastrada por una persona, más bien la llevaba cargada a sus espaldas porque no podía sentir el piso bajo sus pies, únicamente sentía como todo a su alrededor se movía. Pero no era el exterior lo que se movía, ella se movía. No tenía la fuerza suficiente como para atacar, pese a que únicamente tenía una bolsa de tela en su cabeza, lo que obstaculizaba su visión, no se encontraba amarrada de manos o piernas. Pero por alguna razón, se encontraba demasiado débil como para realizar alguna maniobra de escape. Era como si su cuerpo estuviese totalmente vacío de chakra.

-Ya estamos por llegar- habló una voz cercana a ella, parecía la voz del hombre que la había secuestrado en su habitación.

-El jefe quedará sorprendido al ver que tenemos a la Yamanaka- río otro ala distancia. ¿Para qué la querían?, ¿Había hecho algo en contra de alguno de ellos acaso?, no encontraba la respuesta a ninguna de las preguntas que surgían en su cabeza, cada vez eran más y seguían sin tener sentido alguno.

-Cierto...no se suponía que estaba 'protegida' dentro de su aldea- manifestó el hombre que en esos momentos la cargaba.- Vaya seguridad que tiene Konoha...

Ya era suficiente, no se quedaría callada escuchando como se referían ella sin entender nada.- ¿A dónde me llevan?- su voz había salido más débil de lo que ella hubiera querido.

-Eso no tiene porque importarte. Mejor limítate a no molestarnos con tus estúpidos comentarios.

-¡Eh!, cálmate, no te ha hecho nada como para que te pongas a la defensiva.- Le frenó uno de sus compañeros, o quienes ella creía eran sus compañeros.

-¿Se te olvida que esta mocosa mató a dos de los nuestros?- le acusó el hombre nuevamente.- No me exijas respeto hacia personas como estas.

-¿Se te olvida que ellos fueron los que me atacaron?- le preguntó Ino. Esto desato la furia del hombre, porque la lanzó repentinamente contra el piso. Sintió un dolor cruzar desde su cabeza hacia todas sus extremidades.

-¡Pues ahora te las ves conmigo!- le gritó.- Claro, si eres tan fuerte como para hacerlo. Sintió como el hombre comenzaba a correr en su dirección, pero era detenido por uno de los presentes, escuchó el forcejeo y los golpes, hasta que uno de ellos gritó.- ¡Cálmense!, ¿Por qué no pueden comportarse nunca?...parecen un par de niños. Además, ya hemos llegado.

 _...ya hemos llegado._ ¿Hacía dónde la habían llevado?, ¿Durante cuanto tiempo la habían transportado?. Su cuerpo fue inundado por el miedo, no sabía que esperarse de esto. Por un momento, pasó por su mente el recuerdo de su padre, quien había muerto heroicamente defendiendo la aldea. Como lo extrañaba...había pasado días y días llorando su ausencia, pero de cierta manera la hizo más fuerte. Si no tienes nada a lo cual amar, los demás no tienen nada que usar en tu contra. Pero luego apareció Shikamaru, y sí que puso su mundo de cabeza, siempre estuvo ahí, pero en ese momento vio por fin bajo todos sus 'defectos' y conoció su verdadero yo, del cual se enamoró. Sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. ¿Terminaría aquí todo?, acaso...¿Todo lo que había recorrido no valía para nada?. Una lágrima rodo por su mejilla, pero fue detenida por la bolsa de tela que aún estaba cubriendo su cabeza.

Escuchó como un grupo de personas comenzaba a llegar al lugar, podía aproximar un número de cinco individuos, más tres que la acompañaban, sumaban un total de ocho. Definitivamente no podía enfrentarse contra ellos. Estaba perdida.

-Ya es hora de sacarle esto- dijo el hombre que minutos antes la había lanzado al piso.- Y más te vale comportarte, no tengo problemas en golpearte hasta que pidas por una muerta rápida- le amenazó el sujeto. La tomo de ambos brazos y en un brusco movimiento la puso de pie. Tomo la bolsa que estaba en su cabeza, sin soltar su fuerte agarre sobre su brazo en su espalda, y la sacó.

Sintió como la luz golpeaba fuertemente sus ojos. Era de día, no, estaba amaneciendo. Había sido un viaje de unos cinco horas, cinco horas durante las cuales había estado inconsciente, tenía miedo de ver su cuerpo para observar el daño que le habían provocado. Lentamente subió la mirada para ver a sus, hasta ahora, enemigos. Comenzó a ver la forma de sus cuerpo, todos parecían ser enormes, no había ninguna mujer entre ellos. Se giró hacia su izquierda para ver a los recién llegados, cuando algo llamó su atención.

Y entonces, lo vio. En un principió solo distinguió una borrosa silueta, pero luego de que su vista se acostumbrara nuevamente a la luz del lugar, logró reconocer a la perfección cada parte del cuerpo de él. Era Shikamaru. Pero era distinto a él. No llevaba su cabello recogido en su habitual coleta, si no que lo llevaba más corto de manera que no era necesario tomarlo para que no le molestase, su vestimenta era completamente negra y llevaba un extraño símbolo en una parte de su remera.

Dejando de lado todos sus cambios, seguía siendo el; conservaba su caminar perezoso y medio arrastrando sus pies, su expresión y sus ojos seguían delatando su antiguo pasado. Se dio cuenta que todo lo que había recorrido había valido, ya no sentía aquel horrible vacío en su interior. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y un nudo se generó en su garganta.

-Shika...

Uno de los hombres se giró molesto hacia el aludido.

-¿'Shika'?, ¡hey! ¡Nara!...¿conoces a esta chica?- le interrogó el que la sostenía por la espalda. En ese momento, los ojos café de su novio la miraron fijamente y sintió como su corazón se detenía por unos instantes, era impresionante como a pesar de los años, el seguía ejerciendo el mismo efecto sobre ella.

-Jamás la había visto en mi vida...

~oOo~

(*) En el fic, Ino es Jounin.

N/A: Hola de nuevo!, ¿Cómo están?. Yo al fin descanso y como prometí, aquí esta la actualización casi-diaria. Y bueno...¡al fin tengo a Shikamaru de vuelta!, creo que es lo que muchos estaban esperando o eso espero la verdad, no sé. Gracias a todos lo que siguen la historia, enserio no saben lo que agradezco que usen algo de su tiempo en leer lo que escribo. Y no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews, sean buenos, malos u amenazas jajaja.

Hasta luego!.


	9. Destruida

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **Nota: Los separadores los ocupo para diferenciar entre: sueño-realidad y lugares, es decir, al cambiar de una ciudad o ambiente a otro. Y, además para poner escritos como cartas o documentos, entre otros.**

* * *

 **Destruida**

 _-Jamás la había visto en mi vida..._

Aquellas palabras no dejaban de resonar dentro de su cabeza. ¿Era acaso verdad?. Dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia él. No tenía duda alguna; ERA ÉL. SU SHIKAMARU!. ¿Sería posible que en verdad la hubiese olvidado?. Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse. _En ese caso, hice todo para nada_. Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas. Había ganado todas las batallas, pero perdió la guerra. Tenía que hacerlo reaccionar. Sentía todas las miradas de los presentes sobre ella, en especial la del sujeto que la había traído hasta el lugar.

-Pues al parecer ella si te conoce- le acusó el mismo hombre que la tenía sujeta. Al parecer la paciencia no era una de sus mejores cualidades porque el tono de irritación en su voz era más que evidente.

-Tsk, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- reconoció su tono de voz y su manera de hablar; siempre tardándose su tiempo en pronunciar cada sílaba y letra de cada palabra. ¿Le estaba acaso tomando el pelo?. No sabía si echarse a llorar, más de lo que ya estaba, o pararse y propinarle un golpe en la cara.

-¡Shikamaru!- le gritó.- ¡Esto no es gracioso!, no tienes idea de todo lo que tuve que pasar para encontrarte...por favor...no me hagas esto.- No podía negarlo, estaba destruida. Quería ser fuerte, era lo que más deseaba en aquellos momentos, pero era débil.

-Te equivocas de persona...- dijo nuevamente.- ¿Por qué no regresas por donde viniste?, solo lograrás que te den una paliza.- ¿Acaso la estaba echando?, no sabía si lo decía por el peligro al que se estaba exponiendo en esos momentos o simplemente porque ÉL no la quisiese ahí.

-Para nada, ¡Tú eres Shikamaru Nara, un ninja de la aldea de la hoja que está en una estúpida misión que lo llevó a distanciarse de todos!, ¡DE MI!- se detuvo por un momento, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto?. Si. Era Ino Yamanaka, no se rendiría tan fácil y mucho menos ante las personas que amaba.- Y no pienso regresar, recorrí por muchas cosas para poder llegar hasta acá...¡realmente no sabes cuanto!, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?, ¡te amo!.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Quizás si se había excedido un poco, no es como si fuese un declaración, pero solo ella sabía cuanto lo había extrañado y cuanta impotencia le causaba el hecho de que la desconociera frente a toda esa gente. El sujeto al lado de Ino volvió a dirigirle una mirada acusatoria a Shikamaru.

-La conoces- sentenció.- A qué juegas, Nara.

-No sé, dime tú. Deberías dejar de llamarme por cualquiera de tus caprichos, que por cierto nos hacen perder el tiempo.

Aquel comentario volvió a golpearla, no era consiente de cuanto daño le estaba causando en ese momento, sus palabras eran como cuchillas que se iban enterrando lentamente en todo su cuerpo...en su corazón. Tenía una mirada fría y calculadora, por un momento su mirada pasó por encima de ella. Nada. Siquiera se digno a mirarla a los ojos, a darle una señal de que todo estaría bien, que saldrían de esta, que como siempre tendría un plan de respaldo que salvaría una vez más sus vidas y podrían volver a casa. Salvo que ya no había una casa a la cual llegar.

-¿Así que...NO la conoces?- volvió a reiterar. El Nara volvió a negar. Hasta ese momento, no le había dirigido la mirada siquiera una vez, sus ojos se mantenían clavados en el hombre que la sujetaba cada vez con más fuerza.- Entonces no te importará que haga esto.

Y rápidamente la soltó y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, el que hizo que su cabeza impactase fuertemente contra una enorme piedra. Por unos minutos, sintió un pitido en su oído derecho que no la dejaba escuchar, luego como algo corría desde el ese mismo lado de su cabeza. Dirigió su mano hacia aquel sector y vio como se llenaba de un líquido color rojo. El sujeto se echó a reír.

-¡Qué lastima que se dañara su rostro, con lo linda que era!- exclamó en todo de burla. Como pudo giró su rostro hacia donde estaba Shikamaru. Su expresión había cambiado por completo; la miraba fijamente, y en su mirada se podía distinguir el dolor y preocupación que estaba experimentando al verla de esa manera.

-Shika...

-'Shika', 'Shika'- la imitó el sujeto en forma grotesca.- ¿Es acaso tu novia?- dijo entre risas.

-No- respondió nuevamente.

Esto provocó nuevamente la furia del individuo, quien la tomó del pelo e hizo que levantará su cabeza. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que mientras más negase su existencia, más daño sufría?, podía soportar el enorme dolor en su cabeza y los golpes que había recibido antes de ser trasladada hasta donde se encontraba, pero no podía con el dolor que sentía en su pecho.

-Zell, ven aquí- ordenó. Vio como un hombre se aproximaba hacia ellos a pasos agigantados, a los pocos minutos quedó cara a cara con él y solo entonces le reconoció; era el sujeto que había logrado huir el día anterior, cuando se enfrentó contra aquel enorme sujeto poseedor de una espada, recordaba su cicatriz en el brazo. Recordó de igual manera el daño que había sufrido en su abdomen ese mismo día, era una herida reciente y de la cual no se había echo cargo, por lo que ahora sentía el no haberse curado en el momento en que pudo.- ¿Es acaso la mujer que nos describiste?, ¿la que los emboscó a ti y tu grupo?.

El sujeto, Zell, rio.- Sí, es ella- dijo de forma decidida, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos de color oscuro, casi negros. Una mirada que escondía burla y un sentimiento de venganza hacia ella.- Pero es más que eso- dijo dejando a todos aun más atentos al conflicto que se estaba llevando a cabo, sus miradas estaban llenas de curiosidad ¿quién era aquella extraña que tanto alboroto causaba?.- Es una Yamanaka- afirmó. Tras esto, todo explotaron en risa, causando el enojo del susodicho, quien inmediatamente respondió ante sus burlas.

-¡Yo mismo vi como usaba su Shinranshin no Jutsu en uno de mis compañeros!-exclamó entrando en desesperación, era su momento, cobraría sangre por sangre. No la dejaría ir así de fácil.

Nuevamente, todos callaron. No sabían si creele o no, si bien todo su 'equipo' había sido muerto, nada probaba que ella había sido la protagonista de todo ello, ni menos que fuese poseedera de las habilidades de un clan que, según se les había comunicado, se encontraba extinto...o casi.

-Y...¿cómo probaras eso?, ¿Tienes prueba alguna?- le interrogó Shikamaru, rompiendo el silencio que secomenzaba a prolongar en el lugar.- Porque si no tienes pruebas de todo lo que estás diciendo significa que eres totalmente inútil y tu presencia esta sobrando, al igual que tus comentarios claramente.

-Claro, las tengo- dijo en tono amenazante. Lentamente fue acercando su mano hacia su rostro, el cual tomo con brusquedad y la hizo levantar la mirada completamente. Apartó un mechón de su pelo bruscamente y acto seguido sacó una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo.- ¿Saben cúal es la parte del cuerpo fundamental para los Yamanaka?- interrogó. Al no obtener respuesta alguna, prosiguió con su monólogo.- Al igual que clanes de importancia como lo son los Hyuga y Uchiha, son sus ojos. Los cuales tienen un hermoso color azul cristalino, si bien las habilidades de estos clanes no pueden ser comparadas poseen esto en común, ellos pueden hacer empleo de sus técnicas con la mente por medio de estos órganos. Ahora, ¿qué hay con todo esto? El iris de sus ojos tiene una cualidad que es difícil de notar, aparte de su característico color, cuando son expuesto a una luz directa de alta potencia, estos reflejarán un color blanco difícil de describir, pero que ahora podrán apreciar.

 _Mierda._ Pensó. De esta si que no tenía como salirse, no sabría como reaccionarían todo al confirmarse las acusaciones del sujeto que la iba a alumbrar. ¿Debía acaso tratar de apartarlo y echarse a correr?, era una posibilidad, pero la curiosidad de saber el por qué su clan era tan aludido en ese grupo de persona le ganaba a su instinto de supervivencia.

El sujeto le olbligo a levantar la mirada y tras escuchar el sonido de la linterna encenderse, solo sentía como la luz quemaba sus ojos. Se estaba obligando a sí misma a no pestañear debido a que sabía que si lo hacía recibiría un golpe en forma de castigo. Mientras, los demás observaban atónitos como Zell tenía razón, sus ojos si estaban reflejando una luz blanca en el iris. Cuando finalmente tuvo que pestañear escuchó como él seguía hablando.

-¿Es una prueba suficiente? o ¿quieres que la obligue a hacer su jutsu?- le amenazó. Lentamente comenzaba a acostumbrarse nuevamente a la luz del lugar, levantó uno de sus brazos para poder limpiarse las lágrimas que habían caído producto de la fuerte luz a la que fue expuesta, y luego observó la escena a su alrededor. A Shikamaru se le veía cada vez más tenso, esperaba que la reconociese, que la ayudara. No podía más sola.

-¿Acaso no ves como se encuentra?- respondió el Nara, señalandola.- Con algo de suerte, podrias lograr que se ponga de pie.

-Mentira, mirá como puede- le respondió Zell. Sintió como la empujaba hacia arriba para que se levantara, pero no iba a tolerar seguir haciendo de títere para la comprobación de sus hipótesis.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó.- ¿¡Qué con si los maté o pertenesco al clan Yamanaka!?... no deberías porque importarles- terminó con una débil voz.

-Entonces, ¿este imbécil está en lo cierto?- dijo el sujeto de la espada, que hasta entonces permanecía a una distancia prudentemente cerca de ella, señalando a Zell.

-Si...emplee el Shinranshin no Jutsu en uno de sus compañeros, tal y como lo dijo, ¿Y qué con eso?, el que viniesen a matarme o secuestrarme era un motivo más que suficiente para defenderme- no debió decir aquello, porque inmediatamente todas la misradas acusatorias de los presentes se dirigieron hacia Shikamaru.

-¿Es eso cierto, Nara?- le interrogó.- Nos dijiste que todos en ese clan estaban muertos, ella no parece muerta a mi parecer...o al menos no aún. Y que el único miembro que quedaba vivo estaba en Konoha...y era hombre, esto no me parece nada parecido a Konoha- dijo abriendo sus brazos para señalar su alrededor.-Ni ella parece en nada a un hombre- terminó de decir, señalándola.

-Acabemos con esto de una buena vez por todas- dijo el Nara en un tono repentinamente agresivo.- La vas a soltar ahora mismo y la dejarás marchar- sentenció. La miró nuevamente, está vez por un tiempo más prolongado, era una mirada que decía 'todo va a estar bien, solo confía en mí'. Y, para ella, eso era más que suficiente. Se dejó confiar completamente en el plan de su novio, sabía que los iba a sacar de todo esto juntos.

-¿Y si no lo hago?- le amenazó. Sintió como la fuerza con la que el del sujeto la tenía sometida aumentaba, si bien confiaba ciegamente en el plan de Shikamaru, no podía evitar sentir miedo.

-Entonces...te tendré que obligar- dijo. Logró observar como el hombre tomaba su espada y se dirigía a atacar, y luego sintió como el otro sujeto la soltaba, pero esta vez amortiguo el golpe con sus brazos por delante. Se sentía débil, pero tenía que ayudar al joven Nara, no creía que fuese capas de encargarse de todos los ninjas presentes. Juntando toda a energía que le quedaba, comenzó a formar sellos.

\- Shinranshin no Jutsu- dijo en dirección a Zell. Ese maldito se las pagaría, no era lo suficientemente bueno como para atacarla de aquella manera. Su jutsu se completó de manera exitosa, si bien estaba débil la adrenalina le ayudaba a obtener energía adicional. Podía ver como Shikamaru formaba sellos con sus manos, esquivaba ataques y los devolvía, quería pararse e ir a su lado, pero todo se vio interrumpido cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

Luego, todo se volvió negro.

~oOo~

N/A: ¡Hola!, ¡Finalmente ha llegado la gran aparición de Shikamaru a este fic!. Desde ahora es cuando las cosas empiezan a tomar algo de sentido, o eso creo yo, al menos lo que importa es que tenemos a la pareja 'unida' o como ustedes decidan llamarlo, el tema es que ya no están separados. Lamento la tardanza de este capítulo, iba programado para la noche, pero terminé publicándolo en la madrugada (hora en mi país). Esperó que estén muy bien y les mandó un abrazo gigante, no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews y ¡Adiós!


	10. Rompecabezas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **Nota: Los separadores los ocupo para diferenciar entre: sueño-realidad y lugares, es decir, al cambiar de una ciudad o ambiente a otro. Y, además para poner escritos como cartas o documentos, entre otros.**

* * *

 **Rompecabezas**

 _Shikamaru_

Había sido convocado por la Hokage a primera hora por la mañana por lo que el sueño aún desaparecía del todo de su rostro, y con lo que amaba dormir, al menos llegaría a la hora, de todas formas si me quedaba durmiendo sería golpeado por Ino hasta levantarme o ella misma me arrastraría hasta la oficina. En cuanto entré sentí el ambiente lleno de tensión, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia mí.

-Shikamaru- dijo la Hokage, dirigiéndose hacia mi.- Gracias por venir.- Solo me limité a asentir, miré a mi alrededor. Pese a ser un grupo limitado, estaba rodeado de grandes jounins cuyas caras se me hacían bastante familiares; Genma, Raid o...ninjas con los cuales, para mi beneficio, ya había trabajado en misiones anteriores por lo que no sería difícil llegar a una organización tras conocer que trabajo llevaríamos a cabo. _De partida ya no será algo simple, si no no habrían reunido un grupo como este_ , pensé.

-Bueno, ya somos todos- dijo la Hokage.- Se preguntarán para qué lo reuní el día de hoy- dijo con un tono marcado con alegría y entusiasmo, cuando la verdad parecía que ninguno de nosotros prestaba mayor interés en la misión que se nos asignaría. _Problemático, cuanto daría por estar durmiendo en estos momentos..._ \- Bien, es hora de ponernos serios.- Su tono de voz cambio drásticamente de un momento a otro, logrando captar mi atención, ¿a qué iría todo esto?, un extraño nerviosismo comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo.

-Como se podrán dar cuenta, he reunido a un pequeño grupo de jounins de la aldea- dijo abarcando a todos los presentes en la sala.- Todos han sido seleccionados especialmente por mi, por lo que espero que no me decepcionen en su desempeño y compromiso con la misión que van a desempeñar.

-Tsk, podríamos saber siquiera qué es lo que haremos tan importante...- dije, estaba aburriéndome de esperar y que no fuera directamente al grano de todo esto.- ...Tsunade-sama- agregué. No quería recibir un golpe con su enorme fuerza por no cumplir con tratarla de la manera en que debía.

-Calma...Nara- respondió.- Esta misión es muy diferente a cualquier otra que hayan efectuado por lo que no hemos de precipitarnos- dijo. Al contrario de calmarnos, solo provocó que creciera la curiosidad entre nosotros.- Primero he de aclarar que la misión estará catalogada como rango 'S'...y posiblemente será la última que ustedes lleguen a tener- hizo una pausa - al menos en esta aldea.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Genma a mi lado.- ¿A qué se refiere con 'en esta aldea'?

-Serán reubicados en una nueva ciudad, de la cual deben cuidar y comenzar a organizar para que logre prosperar y lograr ser independiente. Los he escogido especialmente a ustedes para esta labor debido a que han demostrado ser bastante capaces para realizar este tipo de tareas, además de que han trabajado en cercanía al Hokage de la aldea por lo que conocen los básico, y yo sé que serán capaces.- terminó de decir.

Aún no era capaz de procesar la noticia...¿se iba?, ¿era posible esto?. Tenía conocimiento de que se podían asignar y dar este tipo de misiones, además, ¿para qué?, ¿cuál era el fin de todo esto?. Iba a apresurarme a hablar, tenía mil preguntas en la cabeza, pero alguien reaccionó más rápido.

-Espere...esto es algo confuso, ¿no estamos marchando de la aldea?- preguntó Genma.

-Se podría decir que si, pero con un total permiso mío por lo que no estarían infringiendo en ninguna falta- aclaró Tsunade.

-Y, ¿Quién querría irse?, la verdad es que yo no tengo motivos para querer abandonar la aldea...porque hasta el momento no nos ha dado un motivo de peso para que accedamos a realizar esta misión- dije. Ya había decidido, no iba a aceptar la misión aunque me pagasen lo que fuese.

-La verdad, no esperaba que el convencerlos no fuera nada fácil, pero como ninjas de la aldea, han de poner siempre las necesidades de la misma ante que las suyas. Incluso si ello implica un gran sacrificio. El argumento que nos llevó a pensar en este proyecto fue simple y de gran peso: ya no queremos que nuestras aldeas tengan que vivir más pérdidas, no es fácil ver como los habitantes se derrumban ante el dolor. Razón por la cual los cinco Kages nos hemos reunido y dimos inicio a este proyecto- dijo la Hokage.

-Sigo sin ver el cómo esto ayudaría al progreso de las aldeas- dije. No iba a tragarme tan fácilmente todo el discurso moral que estaba dando. La situación ya comenzaba a hacerse realmente incómoda.

La rubia le miró molesta. Parecía que los demás estaban empezando a ser persuadidos por sus ideas, pero yo le estaba significando un obstáculo en esos momentos.- La nueva aldea que estamos planeando en construir no sería una que sea como la nuestra en lo más mínimo. Tiene como finalidad ser el organismo que aporte protección y seguridad a las demás, es decir, sería como la rama militar que incluiría las mayores fuerzas de las cinco aldeas. Ya no queremos ver como todo se derrumba con cada guerra o enemigo que decide atentar con la seguridad, esta sería una forma de prevenir y combatir con esto sin que los aldeanos de las mismas salgan heridos- terminó de decir la Hokage.

Vi como al lado mío los demás comenzaban a parecer en acuerdo con la idea, si bien tenía un argumento bastante fuerte no terminaba de estar en acuerdo. La verdad, no quería abandonar su vida actual, la que comenzaba a ser buena y agradable al fin. Había alcanzado estabilidad y no quería que se viese alterada al menos en un tiempo. Vi como Tsunade me miraba fijamente, probablemente de había percatado mi desacuerdo.

-Saldrán dentro de una semana, el dinero que se les dará será más que suficiente para vivir con todos los lujos que quieran durante bastante años, lo que quieran hacer con él es elección total de ustedes. Shikamaru, tú serás el líder de la misión- dijo.

-La verdad no creo estar en acuerdo con ello- dije. Seguía sin convencerme acerca de la misión.

-Si no tienen problema, agradecería que me dejaran a solas con Shikamaru, por favor.- Seguido a esto todos los presentes, que por cierto eran únicamente tres, abandonaron el lugar, quedando a solas con la Hokage.- Creo que sigues sin entender la complejidad de todo este asunto- dijo directamente.

-Más que no entender...no me siento identificado ni en acuerdo a ser partícipe. No encuentro motivos que me animen a dejar toda mi vida atrás y comenzar con otra- aclaré.

-Comprendo...¿y si te digiera que con esto estarías garantizando la seguridad de Ino?. Sé que ella es uno de los principales motivos por los cuales no quieres dejar la aldea y lo entiendo, pero al aceptar no sólo estarías protegiendo a todos los habitantes, que de por sí no es poco, si no además a ella.

-No le entiendo...¿Por qué correría peligro?- dije, el solo hecho que nombrara que ella está, en estos momentos en peligro, le daba más motivos para quedarse que para marchar.

-Verás...como dije la aldea que estamos construyendo tiene como principal función la protección de las demás, es decir, involucra tener poder. Razón por la cual estamos en un proceso de selección de los ninjas que posean habilidades hereditarias o especiales, no queremos que pasé como el sharingan, el cual es número muy limitado por lo que sería difícil de perdurar en un tiempo. Ahora, viendo su caso...Ino es la única viva de su clan, lamento mucho lo sucedido al respecto, pero sus habilidades de rastreo son necesarias a la hora no solo de combate si no también de investigación. Y más al ser mujer, significa que puede tener hijos que podrían heredar esas cualidades. Suena frío, pero así es la realidad- dijo. ¿Acaso estaba loca?, no permitiría que pusiera a Ino como una forma de 'reproducir sus talentos'.

-No permitiré que le coloquen una mano encima- dije. Ya estaca comenzando a perder la paciencia, con lo que odiaba enojarme.

-Shikamaru, te prometo que si aceptas la misión, nadie le hará daño. Te necesitamos- dijo. Contrario a lo que él quería, estaba comenzando a cambiar de opinión, odiaba el hecho de que le estuviesen chantajeando, pero si era la única forma de mantenerla a salvo, no tenía otra opción que tomarlo.

-Todo el dinero que ganaré, quiero que sea transferido a ella- dije.

-Hecho

-Ahora...cómo le diré sin que no quiera venir conmigo...-dije. Ahora venía otro problema, Ino no me dejaría marchar así de fácil, ya le había sido difícil el que no podría acompañarme y esto sería solo peor.

-Puedo ayudar, si es que lo deseas- me propuso. Asentí en señal de que continuara.- Por razón a que es imposible comunicar a toda la aldea el proyecto que se está realizando, hemos decidido que los partícipes de la misión serán dados por muertos bajo circunstancias dadas por la misión- dijo.

-Y, ¿cómo sería eso convincente?- pregunté.

-Eso déjenmelo a mí. Puede sonar un poco loco, pero es la mejor forma de que puedan descansar tanto ustedes como ellos- dijo.

Asentí en forma de afirmación y me fui. Tenía muchas cosas sobre las cuales pensar, y muchas más que hacer.

~oOo~

Faltaban cuatro días para que la semana se cumpliera y tuviese que partir en la misión. Cuatro días y aún no le había dicho siquiera a mis padres, confiaba en la Hokage y en que ella podría persuadir a Ino en cuanto pasase un tiempo considerable, se le haría pasar por muerto. Me dolía el hecho de no poder comunicarle toda la verdad, pero tenía que protegerla, debía de hacer al menos algo bien. Y, si había alguien que pudiese ayudarme en estos momentos, serían mis padres. Por problemático que esto fuese.

Caminé lentamente hacia la que hace poco tiempo también fue mi casa, hace un tiempo había tomado la decisión de mudarme, junto a Ino, a un apartamento. Mis padres se demostraron en total acuerdo y la verdad su apoyo siempre había sido algo constante en la vida de ambos, más aún para Ino, quien era considerada para ellos como una integrante más de la familia. Una vez dentro me senté en el sofá de la sala principal, realmente no sabía como empezar el tema. A los minutos, mis padres se sentaron también.

-La misión es en cuatro días- dije. Parecía como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, porque ninguno de los dos se alteró en absoluto al escuchar esto.

-Ya veo...y ¿cuándo estarían de regreso?- preguntó mi madre.

-Me voy en cuatro días...y no creo regresar- aclaré. En un principió pude ver la cara de confusión de mi madre, para luego cambiar a preocupación.

-¿Cuán compleja es la misión que van a realizar?- me preguntó. No tenía idea de como comunicarle todo lo que Tsunade-sama nos había dicho, todo sería más fácil si ella hubiese acudido también, pero eso sería demasiado infantil.- Shikamaru...- me llamó al no obtener ninguna respuesta de mi parte.

-No se trata de la complejidad ni del riesgo que ella involucre. Aunque todo sea un éxito no voy a regresar a la aldea- dije.

-¿Cómo?- se sobresaltó.- ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con 'no voy a regresar a la aldea'?, estás acaso pensando en abandonar ¡toda tu vida!. ¿Qué pasará con tu futuro?, con todo lo que has construido...¿pensaste en Ino?- hizo una pausa.- ¿Qué capricho te ha llenado la cabeza para que pienses en eso?

-No se trata de ningún capricho...-le dije. Sería imposible el clamarla. Miré a mi padre en busca de apoyo o lo que fuese, no podía seguir adelante con esto, aún estaba a tiempo de abandonar. Pero no lo haría.

-¿¡Entonces de qué!?.- Vi como mi padre le ponía una mano sobre su hombro, en señal de tratar de calmarla. Al menos esperé que el comprendiese lo que trataba de decirles, aunque sus comentarios habían sido pésimos.

-Tsunade-sama habló conmigo el día de ayer- dijo repentinamente mi padre. En lugar de preguntarle el por qué lo había hecho o que le había dicho, sentí un extraño alivio al no tener que contar todo lo que podía decir acerca de la misión. Había detalles que no podía hacerles saber por confidencialidad.- Sé todo lo que necesito saber sobre lo que tratas de decir, la verdad en un comienzo dude sobre si realmente habías aceptado realizarla, pero has de saber que tu madre y yo te apoyaremos en todo lo que necesites al respecto.- dijo. Mi padre al igual que yo nunca había sido tan bueno con las palabras, pero bastaba con ello para tranquilizarlo.

-Gracias- le dije. Mi madre nos miró confundida, parecía no entender sobre lo que estábamos hablando, pero extrañamente decidió quedarse callada, quizás entendiendo la complejidad del asunto.- Sobre eso...no le he dicho a Ino, y he decidido no hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?- me cuestionó mi padre.- La verdad es que tiene todo el derecho a saberlo, después de todo ya es tu novia hace bastante. Si no lo haces únicamente ocasionarás que salga lastimada, ¿crees que no buscará por respuestas al ver que no regresas con el pasar de los días?

-Ya lo he hablado con la Hokage...y he decidido que es lo mejor. Ya tenemos todo planificado, puede sonar un poco estúpido o inconsecuente, pero me hará pasar por muerto. Esa es la principal razón por la cual he querido decírselos personalmente, para que sepan que en verdad me encontraré bien y...para que puedan apoyarla. La misión me ha dado suficiente dinero para vivir toda una vida, se lo he dejado a ella al igual que el departamento, no puedo abandonarla y dejarle sin nada...pero lo que no puedo hacer es estar ahí para ella- dije.

Los ojos de mi madre se comenzaron a humedecer, eran muy pocas las veces que había visto a mi madre llorar. Mi padre solo asintió. Al menos ya podía descansar tranquilo sabiendo que ellos cuidarían de Ino en mi ausencia.

~oOo~

Al llegar a su apartamento, me dejé caer pesadamente sobre el sofá. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza en ese momento, solo quería concentrarme en otra cosa y desviar mi mente, ya habría tiempo para pensar. Escuché como el agua de la ducha caía. _Ino._ Pensé inmediatamente. Me dirigí hacía el baño, el único que había. Al entrar me escuchó de inmediato.

-¿Shika?- preguntó en busca de una confirmación de quién se trataba.

-¿Sí?-respondí. Lentamente comencé a desvestirme y dejar la ropa sobre la pequeña repisa que había a un lado de la ducha, y luego me introduje en ella. Sentí como el vapor caliente golpeaba bruscamente mis pulmones y como el agua casi hirviendo chocaba en mi cara.- Ino, el agua está hirviendo- le dije.

-¡Pero si afuera hace un frío que te mueres!- dijo casi gritando. Reí ante su exagerada reacción. Realmente la extrañaría demasiado. Le rodee con ambos brazos, hasta el momento se encontraba de espaldas a mí, pero ante el gesto me devolvió el abrazo y me dio un beso, el cual correspondí gustoso. Y así, me olvidé de la realidad aunque fuese por unas horas.

~oOo~

Finalmente había llegado el día, no logró descansar nada durante la noche y esperaba que ello no repercutiera de manera tan significativa en su desempeño de la misión, aunque esta constara únicamente de recorrer el camino de ida hacía su nueva vida, no dejaba de ser agotador. Rápidamente me vestí, el día anterior deje mi equipo listo al lado de la cama, para no hacer tanto alboroto y despertar a Ino. Una vez estuvo listo, venía la parte más difícil de todas. Despedirse de su novia. Ella creía ciegamente que se trataba de una misión más y no le había hecho mayores preguntas sobre eso. Lentamente me acerqué hacía donde estaba profundamente dormida.

-Ino- susurré cerca de su oído- tengo que irme. Observé como se removía lentamente en su lugar, ¿realmente seré capas de mentirle de esta forma?. Sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente, fijo en él. Sentí como una parte dentro de mí comenzaba a pesarme.

-¿Ahora?- me preguntó.

-Sí, ya es tarde- le respondí, vi como su rostro se inundaba de tristeza.- Tsk, problemática. Solo serán dos semanas como mucho, no es nada. Te prometo que el tiempo pasará más rápido de lo que te imaginas- mentí.

-No lo sé, te voy a extrañar. Debí insistir más en poder acompañarte.- Dijo. _Yo igual te extrañaré...no sabes todo lo que te voy a necesitar. Ojalá me perdones por lo que te voy a hacer._ Pero no podía decirle nada de eso, no podía ponerla en peligro-

-Volveré, te lo prometo- dije. Luego de eso, me fui lo más rápido que pude, no quería que viese que yo también estaba destrozado, no podía mentirle descaradamente a la persona que más amo en este mundo.

Aceleré el paso hasta que llegué a la entrada de Konoha, me di vuelta y contemplé por última vez la aldea, al menos por ahora, estaba dejando atrás toda su vida para comenzar una nueva. Durante toda esa noche busque los motivos por los cuales valía la pena marcharse, al punto en que se llegué a convencer a mi mismo de que estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que únicamente me engañaba a mi mismo. No quería irme, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Sabía que me arrepentiría, y lo hice.

Sabía que no volvería a ser más feliz, no sin ella.

~oOo~

N/A: ¡Hola!, ¿Cómo han estado?. La verdad, yo casi morí. Mi computadora murió y tuve que llevarla a que la arreglasen y en eso estuvo demasiado tiempo, lo bueno es que se logró reparar, pero perdí todos lo archivos que tenía. Por suerte los capítulos que tenía escritos estaban guardados en la página (no sé como llamarlo en realidad), entonces no tuve que reescribirlos, pero tampoco tenía desde donde cargarlos, así que fue terrible. Al menos ahora ya estoy de vuelta, y ahora si que publicaré a diario, lo prometo.

Y...luego de eso, sobre la historia decidí hacer una mini-serie de tres capítulos sobre la historia, hasta el momento, vista desde Shikamaru. Espero les agrade la idea y no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews!

Agradezco los comentarios de Mitsuki Tsukiomi y Paosu en los últimos capítulos, y espero las haya gustado este capítulo, mañana si o si a la misma hora, la conti.

Adiós! Se me cuidan!


	11. Aprendiendo a Extrañar

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **Nota: Los separadores los ocupo para diferenciar entre: sueño-realidad y lugares, es decir, al cambiar de una ciudad o ambiente a otro. Y, además para poner escritos como cartas o documentos, entre otros.**

* * *

 **Aprendiendo a Extrañar**

 _Shikamaru_

Mañana se cumplía el plazo en que la supuesta misión llegaba a su termino, es decir, en un día le darían oficialmente por muerto en su aldea natal. Miré hacia el cielo, me encontraba recostado en uno de los tantos parques que componían la pequeña aldea que se nos fue asignada hace ya unos trece días, estaba despejado, no había siquiera una nube en la cual centrar mi atención aunque fuese por algunos minutos. Suspiré. Traté de imaginar como sería la vida en Konoha de todos mis amigos en estos momentos, probablemente Chouji todavía se encontrase durmiendo, porque si algo se había contagiado de él era su pereza, además de que aún era bastante temprano. Si es que no había quedado con Ino a ir a algún lugar para desayunar, por alguna extraña razón ella siempre tenía energía para todo; podía acostarse exhausta a altas horas de la mañana y aún así tener su energía de siempre por las mañanas. Sin duda esa era una de las cosas sobre los Yamanaka que nunca entendería, porque su padre era igual. Antes solía aparecer extremadamente temprano en su casa cuando tenía que realizar alguna misión con su padre. De eso ya había pasado un buen tiempo, las cosas cambiaban y las personas también.

Lentamente, me fui parando, no ganaba nada estando ahí sin hacer las miles de cosas que se le habían asignado. Comencé a caminar por las calles casi desiertas, era un lugar pequeño hasta el momento, pero todos se encontraban trabajando en conjunto para ir expandiéndose y ganando más terreno. Cada aldea oculta había elegido a una persona que los representase y yo había sigo asignado como el líder que representaría a Konoha, si bien hace un tiempo hubiese rechazado la tarea debido a que representaba en sí demasiado trabajo a diario, lo había aceptado. Esto se debía principalmente a que el excesivo trabajo que le era asignado servía como una manera de olvidar todo lo que había dejado atrás; a su vida en Konoha, sus amigos, su familia y principalmente a Ino.

Pasé por al lado de una de las viviendas que había sido ocupada recientemente por un miembro del clan Hyuga, el cual el mismo había dado la bienvenida y asignado sus tareas. La mayoría del tiempo era destinado a entrenar, si bien estaban construyendo una ciudad, esta no tenía más que fines militares por lo que debían de comenzar los entrenamientos cuanto antes, ya para desgracia mía, igual tenía que ser partícipe de ellos. Viendo lo positivo, había perfeccionado bastante mis técnicas con las sombras a pesar del poco tiempo, además de aprender algunos jutsus nuevos.

En estos momentos me dirigía hacía el edificio principal, iba en busca de un permiso que me permitiera salir por al menos un día de este encierro. Cargaba conmigo una mochila que había hecho de manera bastante apresurada en la mañana, en ella traía; un equipo ninja básico, en caso de cualquier enfrentamiento, comida, su cajetilla de cigarrillos, y sí, había recaído en el vicio que tanto odiaba su novia, algunos pergaminos, dinero y un lápiz junto a una hoja arrancada. Esto último fue producto de una idea de último minuto que había pasado por su mente antes de irse.

Si todo iba bien, llegaría a Konoha en cuestión de horas.

~oOo~

Había tardado bastante en llegar a Konoha, pero avise con anterioridad que se ausentaría por un día completo así que no había problema en ello. Lo que sí significaría un gran inconveniente es que nunca especifique los motivos por los cuales realizaría este pequeño viaje, aunque tampoco nadie le había preguntado sobre los motivos. Antes de acercarme más a la puerta de la ciudad, realicé una serie de sellos que había aprendido durante los arduos entrenamientos que había tenido en la nueva aldea, estos le permitirían una 'nueva apariencia', para no ser reconocido por nadie ni causar mayores problemas. Una vez hecho, entré a la ciudad.

Pensé en ir a visitar a mis padres, pero descarté la idea casi de inmediato porque podría estar Ino y realmente no podría enfrentarla y hacer como si no le conociera. Luego, algo llamó mi atención y me hizo recordar: hoy sería el día de nuestros funerales. Me causó cierta gracia el pensarlo, al fin y al cabo estaba a punto de asistir a mi propio funeral...de manera literal. Vi como las calles comenzaban a llenarse de personas que vestían el luto, ¿realmente tenían tantos amigos, o solo eran personas que iban a dar las condolencias a otras, o quizás asistían por un cargo de conciencia?. Fue un pensamiento que se quedó dando vueltas en mi cabeza, nunca me había detenido a pensar que pasaría si llegase a morir, ahora podía verlo directamente como si de televisión se tratase. Llegué hasta el lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, pude reconocer bastantes rostros de los presentes. Sentí un poco de cargo de conciencia al ver a Chouji entre los presentes, no había tenido tiempo de despedirme de él ni de explicarle la situación, esperaba que mis padres le comunicaran toda la verdad, aunque comenzaba a dudar si esto sería para mejor o peor. Muchos de mis antiguos amigos comenzaban a reunirse en un pequeño grupo, un tanto alejado de todo, y tuve que irme de inmediato al reconocer a Ino caminando junto a Sakura a lo lejos. No podía verla llorar, no si no podía hacer nada y tendría que quedarse de brazos cruzados sin poder siquiera abrazarla. Poco a poco me fui alejando, quería pasar totalmente desapercibido por todas las personas, y lo había logrado.

Entré a uno de los locales de comida que no se encontraban cerrados y ordené. Gasté casi todo el día en recorrer calles al azar, procurando no encontrarme con ningún conocido para no provocar alguna situación incómoda. Hasta que finalmente llegó la noche. Sabía que tenía que marcharme, pero antes tenía que hacer una última visita. Fui por las calles como si las conociera de memoria, había hecho ese recorrido tantas veces que no le sorprendía en absoluto, y llegué hasta el edificio en el que solía vivir.

Me acerqué lentamente a la puerta del que era nuestro apartamento, teniendo especial cuidado con hacer algún ruido me acerqué hasta quedar frente a la puerta, único objeto que me distanciaba de ella. Por un momento pasó por mi mente la tonta idea de que ella estaba ahí, justo en frente de mis narices esperando a que yo tocara la puerta y le rescatase de aquella pesadilla. Pero esta era la realidad; no podía permitirme fantasear con sueños que no podré llegar a consolidar, ni con finales felices en los cuales no hay que escapar ni existen las mentiras. El mundo estaba muy lejos de ser un lugar que de paso a las fantasías. Yo tampoco podía ser el héroe que Ino estaba esperando, seguía siendo el mismo perdedor de siempre, un cobarde que no podía darle más que una nota y adiós a medio terminar.

Rápidamente sacudí mi cabeza, tenía que abandonar aquellos pensamientos. Estaba al medio del peligro al estar en una calle transcurrida, al menos era de noche y el flujo era mínimo, pero no dejaba de ser peligroso. Con las manos temblando, tomé un lápiz y el trozo de papel que había arrancado antes de salir, y escribió con la mejor letra que pudo:

 _Por favor, no hagas nada impulsivo._

 _Lo siento, problemática._

Por un momento, sentí vergüenza de mi mismo. Ino se merecía algo mucho mejor que un tonto mensaje en un papel. Lo dejé dudosamente sobre el piso, aún estaba a tiempo de arrugarlo y entrar yo mismo a la habitación. De pronto un ruido hizo que buscara escondite de manera casi inmediata. Era ella. Podía verla en el umbral de la puerta, agachándose para tomar la nota que había dejado. _Es lo único que puedo darle por el momento,_ ojalá hubiese algún jutsu que me permitiera volver en el tiempo y cambiar todo, pero no. Lo hecho, hecho está.

En cuanto rubia entró nuevamente al edificio, decidió que ya era tiempo de irse. No era bueno que se siguiese aferrando a algo que no podría tener de vuelta, los años que pasó junto a ella habían sido los mejores, no podía negarlo, pero todo tiene que terminar en algún punto. No podía seguir torturándose por lo que su corazón sentía, volvería a usar su mente calculadora desde ahora en adelante. Recorrí el camino de regreso lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían, la verdad esperaba que nadie hubiese notado mi ausencia, sería demasiado problemático inventar una excusa que lo cubriera, porque no podía dar a conocer su verdadero paradero, si no estaría en graves problemas.

~oOo~

En cuanto llegué a la entrada de la aldea, la cual se encontraba también construcción y daba indicios de ser un gran arco de madera, sentí como alguien llegaba corriendo por mis espaldas, sabía que estaba en problemas y no tenía nada que justificara mi ausencia, pero al contrario de alterarme o sentir culpabilidad, simplemente seguí caminando hacia mi supuesta casa...si es que podía ser llamada de esa forma.

-¡¿Es que acaso eres estúpido?!.- Sentí como alguien comenzaban a gritarme a mis espaldas, razón por la cual rápidamente me giré para responder.

-Sabes que no podía dejarla así como así, tenía que al menos asegurarme de su estado- dije. En parte era verdad, pero también lo hice por mi, porque yo necesitaba ese alivio que me generaba Ino.

-No tienes ni idea del problema en que nos has metido, ¿¡Qué hubiese pasado si alguien te veía!?- me volvió a gritar, en un tono amenazante. En ese momento venían a mi cabeza miles de posibles respuestas que darle, al fi y al cabo, nadie me había visto por lo que estábamos fuera de peligro.

-Esa es la consecuencia de quererme acá- dije, y me marché. No tenía ganas de discutir, no hoy.

~oOo~

Me desperté abruptamente producto de los incesantes golpes que alguien daba a mi puerta, aún así permanecí acostado durante otro tiempo, ¿a quién se le ocurría venir a molestarlo a estas horas?. Al lado izquierdo de mi cama había una gran ventana que daba una vista panorámica de la ciudad, dirigí la mirada hacía allá y me percaté que siquiera había amanecido. El cielo seguía estando oscuro, bajo el manto de la noche, en el cual relucía una que otra estrella.

Volví a escuchar el incesante golpe, que ahora estaba acompañado de una voz.- ¡Nara!, ¡Levántate!- me habló alguien por el otro lado de la puerta.- ¡Tenemos una situación de urgencia aquí!

Suspiré, ni mudándome de aldea me dejaban dormir en paz.- Voy...- dije en una voz ni muy fuerte ni muy débil, solo lo suficiente para ser escuchada. Lentamente me incorporé y comencé a vestirme, para luego ir hacia la puerta y ver que era lo que tanto problema había causado y requería mi presencia.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté. Realmente no tenía ningún interés, pero era mi responsabilidad hacerme cargo de la seguridad.

-Me informan que se ha capturado un intruso- dijo.- Hace unos dos días el grupo liderado por Zell fue emboscado en el bosque cercano a la aldea, quedando solo él como superviviente- _que curioso, resulta que también es el más cobarde._ Pensé.- Al llegar, se fue informado a todos acerca del individuo que ha amenazado la seguridad de la ciudad y se mandó a un grupo para investigar y capturar al responsable-

-¿Y lo tienen?- le interrumpí. La verdad es que no quería escuchar toda la historia sobre la 'gran' persecución que habían llevado a cabo. El sujeto asintió en forma de afirmación.- Entonces, ¿Por qué no llevan a cabo el procedimiento?, no creo que sea necesaria mi presencia- dije. Solo quería volver a descansar a mi cama.

-Si...la es- dijo poniéndose repentinamente serio.- Al parecer la muchacha te conoce.

Al terminar de decir eso, se me heló la sangre y un solo nombre vino a mi mente. Ino. No, era imposible que fuese ella, Tsunade le había prometido que ella estaría segura en la aldea, que no le pasaría nada y tendría una vida normal, tal y como el hubiese querido para ella. Pero fue inevitable sentir cierta ansiedad mezclada con miedo, tenía que ir y confirmar que se trataba de otra persona. Solo sería un bandido más, al igual que los que capturaban a diario. Nada más que eso.

-Entonces vamos- le dije. Cerré la puerta y nos pusimos en marcha para llegar al lugar.

Tardamos aproximadamente hora y media en llegar al lugar acordado, para cuando llegamos aún no habían traído a la supuesta intrusa y acusada del homicidio de dos de mis supuestos hombres, si es que los podía llamar así. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos más, por fin vi como unas siluetas se acercaban a lo lejos. La más grande de ella traía a un bulto colgando por su hombro.

Mi corazón casi se detuvo cuando empecé a notar cierta familiaridad con la persona que cargaban, la conocía, pero no quería pensar en su nombre. Quizás confundía las cosas, veía a tanta gente a diario que era normal confundir rostros y a personas. El sujeto lanzó el bulto, mejor dicho a la persona, al piso. Y luego le sacó la capucha que le habían puesto en la cabeza. Y entonces mis peores pensamientos se habían vuelto realidad.

Era Ino. Y me miraba fijamente, mirada que evadí rápidamente.

-Shika...- dijo Ino. Sentía como una parte dentro de mí quería correr hacia ella y abrazarla, no sabía cuanto había pasado desde la última vez que tuve su cuerpo entre mis brazos. Pero...no podía permitirme siquiera mirarla en estos momentos. Tenía que actuar como un líder y sobre todo, como si no la conociera; no podía cometer el error de ponerla en peligro después de todo lo que ya sabía.

~oOo~

N/A: ¡Hola! La verdad es que cuando escribí estos capítulos me llegó la inspiración así como de la nada (puede que suene estúpido jajaja) y escribí los tres capítulos de una vez, y bueno pasé una tarde entera súper motivada frente al computador mientras todos salían, porque estoy de vacaciones, y yo ahí estaba...jajaja bueno mis papas creían que estaba haciendo 'trabajos para el colegio' y así se quedó. Dudo mucho que entiendas qué estaba haciendo realmente. Y bueno, sin más alargar esto ni aburrirles con cosas así, ¡gracias por leer mi historia!, valoro mucho (demasiado) que se hagan el tiempo para leer las continuaciones que voy publicando.

No se olviden de dejarme se review más abajo y ¡Nos leemos pronto!.


	12. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **Nota: Los separadores los ocupo para diferenciar entre: sueño-realidad y lugares, es decir, al cambiar de una ciudad o ambiente a otro. Y, además para poner escritos como cartas o documentos, entre otros.**

* * *

 **Reencuentro**

 _Shikamaru_

-Shika...- dijo Ino. Sentía como una parte dentro de mí quería correr hacia ella y abrazarla, no sabía cuanto había pasado desde la última vez que tuve su cuerpo entre mis brazos. Pero...no podía permitirme siquiera mirarla en estos momentos. Tenía que actuar como un líder y sobre todo, como si no la conociera; no podía cometer el error de ponerla en peligro después de todo lo que ya sabía.

-¿'Shika'?, ¡hey! ¡Nara!...¿conoces a esta chica?- me interrogó el bastardo que la sostenía por la espalda. No pude más, tenía que verificar como se encontraba, no podía permitir que esos inútiles le hicieran daño. Dirigí la mirada hacia el lugar en donde escuche su voz, y lo que vi me helo por dentro; vi como su cuerpo estaba cubierto de hematomas en sus brazos y piernas; su traje no me permitía ver más que eso, y tenía sangre en el labio, el cual se debía haber lastimado por algún golpe. Verla así, solo me hacía peor.

-Jamás la había visto en mi vida...- dije en el tono más frio que pude. Tenía que ocultar todos mis sentimientos, si no, no podría hacer nada para lograr sacarla de este lugar. _Mierda Ino, ¿cómo llegaste acá?._

-Pues al parecer ella si te conoce- me acusó nuevamente el sujeto.

-Tsk, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- respondí de la misma manera. Quizás si persistía en no conocerla, la dejasen ir. Ojalá ella le leyera la mente en aquellos momentos para que entendiera su plan, no quería que esos sujetos le colocaran la manos encima, pero nada podía hacer. Estaba en la peor de las situaciones que había llegado a imaginarme.

-¡Shikamaru!- oí como me gritaba.- ¡Esto no es gracioso!, no tienes idea de todo lo que tuve que pasar para encontrarte...por favor...no me hagas esto.- _MIERDA INO._ Ahí se fue toda oportunidad de engañarlos...a pesar de estar amenazándola seguía siendo igual de impulsiva. Por un momento le causo gracia, pero no podía pensar en ninguna otra cosa que en ella sufriendo en esos momentos.

-Te equivocas de persona...- dije nuevamente.- ¿Por qué no regresas por donde viniste?, solo lograrás que te den una paliza.- Cada palabra le había dolido el doble de lo que le habían dolido a ella. Vi como sus ojos se llenaban de tristeza y comenzaban a cristalizarse, ¿cómo haré para sacarnos de está situación?. Mi mente estaba en blanco.

-Para nada, ¡Tú eres Shikamaru Nara, un ninja de la aldea de la hoja que está en una estúpida misión que lo llevó a distanciarse de todos!, ¡DE MI!- Si lo anterior ya había dolido, esto me destrozó. La estaba dañando y no podía hacer nada para protegerla, la impotencia comenzaba a apoderarse de mí. Tenía que mantener una posición firme frente a lo que fuera, pero en estos momentos me era casi imposible.

-La conoces- sentenció el sujeto.- A qué juegas, Nara.

-No sé, dime tú. Deberías dejar de llamarme por cualquiera de tus caprichos, que por cierto nos hacen perder el tiempo- le dije. Tenía que hacer que se fuesen de acá. Quizás si solo quedábamos él, Ino y yo, podría enfrentarlo y liberarla. Pero no podía demostrar ningún tipo de afecto hacia ella, tenía que tratarla como si fuese cualquier otra persona. No tenían que averiguar quién era.

-¿Así que...NO la conoces?- volvió a reiterar el sujeto. Volví a negar.-Entonces no te importará que haga esto.

Vi como la soltaba y se daba un fuerte golpe en la cara; su cabeza impactó contra una enorme roca, el cual hizo que comenzase a sangrar. No podía más con eso, una cosa es que el bastardo le amenazara, pero el que comenzara a dañarla descaradamente frente a sus ojos, era otra. En cuanto les dejaran a solas, le destrozaría su maldita cara. El sujeto se echó a reír.

-¡Qué lastima que se dañara su rostro, con lo linda que era!- exclamó en todo de burla. _Lo voy a matar._

-Shika...

Miré nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba Ino, no podía verla así...destrozada. No sabía cuanto más sería capas de contener mi ira sin ir y arrancarle la cabeza al maldito que le estaba haciendo esto.

-'Shika', 'Shika'- la imitó el sujeto en forma grotesca.- ¿Es acaso tu novia?- dijo entre risas.

-No- respondí.

Al parecer esto solo hizo que se enojase aún más, la tomó del pelo e hizo que levantará su cabeza. Aparté la mirada, no podía seguir viéndola sufrir de esa manera, ya llegaría el momento en que haría que la liberaran. Mataría a aquel sujeto aunque fuese su maldito 'compañero', no me importaría matar a todos los que eran parte de esto.

-Zell, ven aquí- ordenó. Vi el aludido se aproximaba hacia ellos a pasos agigantados.- ¿Es acaso la mujer que nos describiste?, ¿la que los emboscó a ti y tu grupo?.

Zell, rio.- Sí, es ella- dijo mirándola fijamente con burla y venganza.- Pero es más que eso- dijo.- Es una Yamanaka- afirmó. Ahora si que esto no tenía solución...¿¡Cómo sabían ellos eso!?. Lo único que pedía era que Ino no les confirmara aquello, si no no habría forma de que la soltaran.

-¡Yo mismo vi como usaba su Shinranshin no Jutsu en uno de mis compañeros!-exclamó con desesperación.

-Y...¿cómo probaras eso?, ¿Tienes prueba alguna?- le enfrenté.- Porque si no tienes pruebas de todo lo que estás diciendo significa que eres totalmente inútil y tu presencia esta sobrando, al igual que tus comentarios claramente.- Esperé que eso fuese suficiente, tenía que sonar convincente por sobre él, además, yo era el líder de este grupo por el momento. Me debían obedencia.

-Claro, las tengo- dijo. Lentamente fue acercando su mano hacia su rostro, el cual tomo con brusquedad y la hizo levantar la mirada completamente. Acto seguido sacó una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo.- ¿Saben cúal es la parte del cuerpo fundamental para los Yamanaka?- interrogó.- Al igual que clanes de importancia como lo son los Hyuga y Uchiha, son sus ojos. Los cuales tienen un hermoso color azul cristalino, si bien las habilidades de estos clanes no pueden ser comparadas poseen esto en común, ellos pueden hacer empleo de sus técnicas con la mente por medio de estos órganos. Ahora, ¿qué hay con todo esto? El iris de sus ojos tiene una cualidad que es difícil de notar, aparte de su característico color, cuando son expuesto a una luz directa de alta potencia, estos reflejarán un color blanco difícil de describir, pero que ahora podrán apreciar.

El sujeto le alumbró los ojos directamente con su linterna. Mientras, los demás observaban atónitos; Zell tenía razón, sus ojos si estaban reflejando una luz blanca en el iris.

-¿Es una prueba suficiente? o ¿quieres que la obligue a hacer su jutsu?- me amenazó nuevamente. La situación se me salía cada vez más de las manos, si había alguna posibilidad de que Ino negara todo esto...de qué le ayudase, tenía que hacerlo ahora, pero ¿cómo se lo podía hacer saber?.

-¿Acaso no ves como se encuentra?- respondí señalándola.- Con algo de suerte, podrias lograr que se ponga de pie.

-Mentira, mirá como puede- respondió Zell, al instante comenzó a forzarla a ponerse de pie. Estuvo a punto de ir y hacer que la soltasen, pero ella opuso toda la resistencia que podía y le respondió.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó.- ¿¡Qué con si los maté o pertenesco al clan Yamanaka!?... no deberías porque importarles.- Y ahí se fueron todas las posibilidades de sacarla de ahí de manera pacífica...solo me quedaba idear la estrategia que me permita acabar con ellos de la manera más fácil. Sumaban un total de ocho, por lo que darían bastante guerra, pero para su beneficio la mayoría eran novatos, con la única excepción de Zell y el sujeto que tenía a Ino.

-Entonces, ¿este imbécil está en lo cierto?- dijo el sujeto.

-Si...emplee el Shinranshin no Jutsu en uno de sus compañeros, tal y como lo dijo, ¿Y qué con eso?, el que viniesen a matarme o secuestrarme era un motivo más que suficiente para defenderme- dijo. En ese instante, todas las miradas de los presentes fueron hacía mí.

-¿Es eso cierto, Nara?- me interrogó.- Nos dijiste que todos en ese clan estaban muertos, ella no parece muerta a mi parecer...o al menos no aún. Y que el único miembro que quedaba vivo estaba en Konoha...y era hombre, esto no me parece nada parecido a Konoha- dijo abriendo sus brazos para señalar su alrededor.-Ni ella parece en nada a un hombre- dijo, señalándola.

-Acabemos con esto de una buena vez por todas- dije, ya habían acabado con mi paciencia.- La vas a soltar ahora mismo y la dejarás marchar.

Y esa vez, la miré directamente a sus ojos, traté de hacerle saber que todo estaría bien , que tenia que confiar en mí. Yo la sacaría de acá a cualquier precio.

-¿Y si no lo hago?- amenazó el sujeto, tomando a Ino bruscamente.

-Entonces...te tendré que obligar- dije. El sujeto inmediatamente tomó una posición a la defensiva, ya había detonado el enfrentamiento. No podía permitirme perder. Está vez, no iba a darme por vencido. Retrocedí algunos metros y comencé mi ataque; en primera tenía que deshacerme de los más débiles, ya eran testigos de todo esto y no iban a estar a favor mío a la hora de volver, me mantendría lo más alejado posible a aquellos dos sujetos más fuertes hasta que pudiera enfrentarlos solo a ellos.

-Kage–Kubishibari no Jutsu.- Hize quemi sombra se proyectara en cuatro partes, logrando que cuatro sujetos quedaran bajo mi contro. Eran débiles por lo que no fue tarea difícil acabar con ellos en cuestión de minutos. Las sombras comenzaban a subir hacia sus cuellos, no los había llegado a conocer, pero la mayoría eran antiguos criminales a los que se les había ofrecido un nuevo comienzo. Quedaban cuatro.

Me moví rapidamente para esquivar el ataque de los dos novatos restantes, tomé dos kunais y rapidamente se los lanzé, para mi suerte ambos dieron justo en el blanco, directo a su pecho.

Miré nuevamente hacia el lugar en donde estaba el sujeto de la espada y Zell, el primero había soltado a Ino y le había propinado un fuerte golpe en la nuca al ver como comenzaba a realizar sellos con sus manos.

-Bastardo...¡Nos has traicionado!- me gritó. Acto seguido, tomó la espada con una de sus manos y corrió en mi dirección.

-Kagezukami no Jutsu.- Me apoderé de su sombra antes que pudiese acercarse más a mi.- No lo llamaría necesariamente traición cuando fueron ustedes los que me acusaron y acorralaron.- dije. Hize que el hombre posuiera su espada justo sobre su cuello, acabaría con esto lo antes posible.

-¿Y quién terminó por tener razón?- dijo entre risas.

-El que terminará muerto en cosa de minutos.- Había perdido, lo admitía, pero no por ello dejaría que ellos me arruinaran más que eso. Y, con un movimiento rápido, hize que se cortase el cuello. En estos momentos, agradecía a las horas extrás de entrenamiento que había tomado, las cuales también Ino me obligó a hacer, no suelo darme méritos por nada la verdad, pero si se hacía evidente el que había perfeccionado bastante mis técnicas con las sombras.

Solo quedaba uno. Zell.

No había bajado la guadia, en cualquier momento podía ser atacado por él. Entonces lo vio. Me miraba aterrorizado.

-Por favor...no...-me dijo.- No diré nada de lo que ha ocurrido acá, lo juro.- Pero no podía confiar en él, no podía arriesgarme a que le contara a todo el grupo lo que había ocurrido, ni menos perdonarle el como había tratado a Ino. Tomé tres kunais y los lancé, fue una muerte rápida.

Una vez acabé con aquel sujeto, comencé a buscar a Ino. No resultó para nada difícil debido a que su larga cabellera rubia contrastaba de sobremanera con aquel paisaje entre matices grises y rojos. Rápidamente me dirigí hacia ella para comprobar en que estado se encontraba; tenía una herida en su cabeza y hematomas en varias partes de su cuerpo. Me maldije internamente por no saber nada sobre ninjutsu médico.

Tenía que llevarla a un lugar seguro cuanto antes. Con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó lejos de ahí.

-Ino...te pondrás bien. Lo prometo.

~oOo~

N/A: ¡Hola! Con este capítulo 'termina' la parte narrada por Shikamaru, ahora simplemente volveré a narra de manera normal. Además que ya están juntos...al fin!. Espero que les haya gustado la idea de contar la historia de la forma en que él la vivió, ya que ayuda a entender varios vacíos la verdad, y ojalá también les haya gustado el capítulo.

No se olviden de dejarme sus reviews, sean para decirme algo bueno o si algo no les ha terminado de gustar.

Les agradezco que tengan el tiempo de leer mi historia, y nos leemos luego!


	13. Culpa y Mentiras

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **Nota: Los separadores los ocupo para diferenciar entre: sueño-realidad y lugares, es decir, al cambiar de una ciudad o ambiente a otro. Y, además para poner escritos como cartas o documentos, entre otros.**

* * *

 **Culpa y Mentiras**

Recorría impacientemente las calles de Konoha que la llevarían hacia el despacho de su maestra y Hokage de la ciudad, llevaba noches sin dormir producto de que la conversación, más bien discusión, que había sostenido con Ino hacia algunos días atrás. No dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza el por qué su amiga estaba actuando de esa manera, y por qué la había tratado de manera tan violenta. Si bien no era un misterio que ella no se trataban con el cariño característico entre amigas, ambas tenían una forma bastante peculiar de demostrar su cariño, nunca le había tratado así, menos echándole en cara todo el asunto pasado con el Uchiha. Finalmente llegó hasta la torre, entró rápidamente y todo la puerta del despacho. De paso, también pediría disculpas por su comportamiento un tanto infantil, no debió echarse a llorar así de fácil.

-Adelante- le dijo una voz procedente del interior. Abrió la puerta y vio a su maestra sentada, más bien recostada, sobre la silla tras el mesón de la sala.- ¡Sakura!, pasa adelante. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le dijo, invitándola a pasar.

-Tsunade-sama- dijo, inclinándose levemente en forma de saludo.- Esto...yo...- dudó unos instantes, a diferencia de Ino ella no poseía mucha facilidad con las palabras.- Quería disculpar mi comportamiento de hace algunos días...yo...

-Sakura, no hace falta que te disculpes por nada- le interrumpió la rubia.- Fue culpa compartida, yo debí manejar de mejor manera la situación e Ino debe de aprender a tener un mejor trato con las personas- su voz se detuvo al nombrar a la chica. Y fugazmente recordó todo lo ocurrido con ella, quizás cabía la posibilidad de que Sakura le ayudara, pero ¿cómo le convencería sin tener que contarle toda la historia?.- Sakura...sobre Ino...- comenzó a decir, con una voz bastante dudosa, no sabía si era pertinente tocar aquel tema.

-¿Ino?, no la he visto los últimos días. Pensé en pasar por su casa, pero he decidido venir primero acá. ¿Le ha pasado algo?- preguntó.

-No creo que la encuentres en su casa...ni en la aldea la verdad- dijo.

-¿Cómo?, ¿a qué se refiere?- insistió la pelirrosa. Algo andaba mal, su maestra había cambiado abruptamente en cuento nombro a su amiga.

-Sakura, toma asiento. Por favor- le pidió. Lentamente cerró la puerta de la habitación, que hasta entonces se encontraba entre abierta, y se sentó en uno de los asientos disponibles frente al mesón de la sala.- Ino en estos momentos, necesita tu ayuda más que nunca- comenzó. Realmente no sabía como informarle sobre todo sin parecer tan abrupto, pero no había otra forma.

-Solo dígame qué necesita, ¿qué ocurre con Ino?. La última vez que la vi estaba furiosa, gritando cosas sobre Shikamaru y que seguía con vida. Sé que es difícil para ella, pero ¡fuimos a su funeral!, no acepto mi ayuda en todos esos días y se encerró en su mundo. No sabía como ayudarla la verdad, no me dejaba entrar- de detuvo un momento, sin darse cuenta su cabeza se había llenado de incógnitas.- A todo esto, ¿de dónde sacó Ino todas esas ideas?- preguntó. Sabía que la muerte le había golpeado bastante fuerte, pero no creía que llegaría al punto de negar todo lo ocurrido y buscar otro tipo de explicación, porque ambas vieron como su cuerpo era despedido en el funeral.

-Sakura...créeme que esto es demasiado difícil de explicar, además de confuso- comenzó.- Pero sé que puedo confiar en ti. Yo misma te entrené y te hice mi alumna, tengo confianza en que podrás con la responsabilidad que estoy a punto de darte- dijo.

-Tsunade-sama...está comenzando a asustarme, ¿a pasado algo grave?- volvió a cuestionar la chica.

 _Por favor, no hagan que me arrepienta de esto. ¡Que algo me salga bien en todos estos días!._ Pensó para sus adentros la Hokage.- Sakura, Ino no está loca ni mucho menos. Shikamaru está vivo.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos. Se había quedado sin palabras; eso lo cambiaba todo...absolutamente todo. Por fin entendió la gravedad del asunto.

~oOo~

 _Estaba todo lleno de luz, por todas partes a las que veía, una blanca luz le dejaba casi sin poder ver nada. Con algo de suerte pudo distinguir que se encontraba recorriendo un largo y angosto pasillo, el cual parecía no tener fin alguno. Siguió caminando cada vez acelerando más el paso, llegando casi a correr producto de su desesperación, ¿había acaso muerto?. Al instante de pensar sobre eso, se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que era pensar aquello. Se detuvo al notar que algo estaba cambiando, su alrededor comenzaba a volverse más opaco y sin darse cuenta se encontró en medio de un parque, notó el fresco césped bajo sus pies, el viento golpeándole la cara y el cielo despejado sobre su cabeza._

 _Notó la presencia de alguien más a sus espaldas, pero no se había atrevido a girarse ¿y si se trataban de los hombres que le perseguían?, ante tal pensamiento había comenzado a avanzar y alejarse del lugar, hasta que escuchó como le llamaban._

 _-Ino._

 _Reconoció la voz de inmediato, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, rápidamente se giró y encontró al moreno en frente a ella. Pero algo andaba mal._

 _-¿Shika?- le llamó. El chico no reaccionó ante su llamado y únicamente se limitó a observarla fijamente como lo estaba haciendo desde el principio. No era una mirada que expresaba cariño ni menos aún. Al contrario, su mirada estaba cargada de odio y rencor. Había estado anhelando su reencuentro desde que se marchó a aquella misión, ¿qué le ocurría?._

 _En esos momentos se encontraba totalmente confundida, ¿qué estaba pasando?. Se acercó lentamente para abrazarlo, dudando al dar los primeros pasos hacia él, una vez estuvo casi a punto de tocarle, él se corrió inmediatamente rechazando el contacto de sus brazos. Aquello le dolió, pero seguía sin encontrar una respuesta a todo lo que pasaba._

 _-¿Cómo pudiste?- dijo el muchacho. Esto solo causó más confusión en la mente de Ino, quién seguía mirándolo fijamente. Luego se detuvo y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor nuevamente. No se encontraban en un parque, estaban en un cementerio. Pudo distinguir una serie de lápidas ordenadas en filas a su alrededor, pero una llamó particularmente su atención, estaba justo en medio de ambos jóvenes y en ella se leía en letras grandes y claras:_

 _Akimichi Chouji._

 _Sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies, y su mente revivió rápidamente la secuencia de como ella se había enfrentado a su compañero días antes, causándole la muerte._

 _-Shika...yo...- trató de articular. Vio como sus manos, de un momento a otro, se habían manchado de sangre que goteaba desde sus antebrazos hasta sus dedos. Sangre que debía de pertenecer precisamente al Akimichi._

 _-No digas nada Ino, no tienes como justificarte- dijo el Nara.- Esta vez no puedes escaparte ni culpar a nadie por lo que has hecho. Madura y acéptalo._

 _Sus palabras le habían dolido, habían dado justo en el blanco. Quería decir algo, pero no podía. Tal como él le había recriminado, no había nada que hacer para justificarse...había matado a su mejor amigo y era algo que le torturaría para siempre._

 _-Shika...yo no quise hacerlo- dijo, derrumbándose en llanto. A diferencia de otras veces el moreno no se acercó para consolarla, simplemente la dejó._

 _-No Ino, tu si quisiste- le debatió._

 _-Perdón...no sabía que hacer, ¡estaba aterrada!- gritó. Esto no podía estar pasando, todo estaba derrumbándose sobre ella. Se ahogaba y no encontraba la manera de salir a flote._

 _-No, Ino...tú solo...aléjate de mi._

 _-No, Shikamaru por favor...- le rogó. Deseaba que existiese alguna forma de volver el tiempo atrás y arreglar todo el desastre que había provocado._

 _-Ino, vete. No quiero volver a verte- dijo. Tras una larga pausa volvió a agregar.- Yo te odio._

 _Y entonces todo se volvió negro, sentía como caía hacia un abismo de soledad. Él la odiaba...ya no había nada por lo que vivir._

 _Estaba nuevamente sola._

~oOo~

Despertó bruscamente en consecuencia del sueño del que había despertado, inmediatamente sintió las consecuencias de despertar de esa manera; su cabeza le palpitaba y no sentía la mayoría de su cuerpo producto del dolor que le producían todos los golpes que había recibido. Recordaba haber sido arrastrada en contra de su voluntad hasta un lugar a las afueras de la ciudad en donde unos sujetos le habían interrogado usando métodos bastante peculiares. _Malditos_ , pensó al revivir todo lo que había ocurrido.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos, los párpados le pesaban de sobremanera, y observó a su alrededor. Lo que alcanzaba a ver no se parecía en nada al exterior. Estaba al interior de una habitación, podía ver el techo y, con algo de esfuerzo, la pared que estaba en frente a ella. Todo tenía un extraño aspecto a nuevo. Sintió las suaves sábanas de la cama en la que se encontraba recostada, definitivamente no era la camilla de un hospital, es más, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba y eso la aterraba.

Con ayuda de ambos brazos trató de reincorporarse, pero falló al sentir como una oleada de dolor cruzaba por todo su cuerpo, provocando que cayera nuevamente de espaldas a la cama. Hasta ese momento no había notado la presencia de la persona que se hallaba a su lado, esperando porque al fin despertara. Quizás todo el cansancio y falta de chakra le impedían tener en alerta todos sus sentidos y actuar como ninja que era.

-Tsk, tranquila- dijo a su lado una voz que reconoció a la perfección.

-Shikamaru...- soltó de manera casi autónoma. Había recorrido tanto...y al fin ahí estaba, a su lado nuevamente. Se acostumbro tanto a vivir nuevamente en la soledad que se le hacía extraño saber que tenía alguien a su lado nuevamente. Lentamente dio vuelta la cabeza y se encontró con sus ojos color chocolate que tanto amaba.

-Ino, estás muy herida. Será mejor que no des movimientos bruscos ni hables demasiado- dijo el moreno, pero ella ya se encontraba posicionándose para poder estar más cerca de él.- Problemática...- dijo en el momento en que se acercaba a ella, para ahorrarle el trabajo, y delicadamente la abrazaba. Se sentía tan frágil entre sus brazos, y tenía miedo de causarle dolor a causa de todas las magulladuras que tenía su cuerpo en ese momento.

-Shika...-suspiró. Era realmente un alivio sentirse entre sus protectores brazos nuevamente.- Pero...¿cómo...?...no entiendo- intento articular la pregunta apropiada, pero le era imposible. Tenía tantas dudas dentro de su cabeza que realmente no sabía por donde empezar.

-Bueno, después de que hicieras tu gran aparición, lo cual por cierto fue totalmente imprudente-acotó el Nara.- Pensé en todas las opciones que nos quedaban para lograr salir de ahí a salvo. En un principio traté de hacerles creer que yo en realidad no tenía vínculo alguno contigo, pero...no salió para nada bien la verdad- dijo dedicando una mirada acusatoria a Ino.

-¡Oye! No es mi culpa- reclamó con un tono de risa en su voz.- Es solo que...yo en realidad te creí. Por un momento me asusté demasiado, no sabía que hacer frente a esa situación-dijo cambiando repentinamente a un tono más serio.- ¡Pero lo logré!- exclamó, apoyándose en el pecho del moreno.

Era increíble como a pesar de todo Ino seguí siendo Ino...sus cambio de humos tan drásticos a veces lo abrumaban. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo agradecía tenerla nuevamente cerca.

-Honestamente, no sabía como salir de esa situación- admitió finalmente.- Realmente por un momento llegué a pensar que era el fin, que moriría ahí mismo, y todo habría sido para nada. Tuve miedo de perderte- dijo. Quería mantener aquel momento; solo ella y él, pero la realidad era otra. Debían de hallar un plan convincente capaz de cubrirlos a ambos.- Ino...-le llamó.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cuál era precisamente tú plan?, luego de encontrarme, ¿Qué planeabas hacer precisamente?- preguntó. Y...¿cómo le había encontrado?, ¿cómo supo la verdad?, ¿qué pasó con ella en todo este tiempo?...tenía miles de incógnitas dentro de su mente. Tendría las respuestas a estas en otro momento, por ahora debía de concentrarse en lo principal que era sacarlos a ambos de este gran problema en el que se habían metido.

-Mhh...la verdad es que- dudó en un comienzo.- La verdad es que no tenía nada planeado- admitió finalmente.

-¿Me estás diciendo que viniste así sin más?- preguntó el Nara perdiendo un poco la cordura.- ¿Sabes al enorme peligro al que te estabas exponiendo?- dijo con un poco de enfado. Su novia seguía siendo igual de imprudente como siempre.

-¡Claro que sí!, ¿querías acaso que me quedase de brazos cruzados allá?- le recriminó.- ¡Ni pensarlo!

Suspiró.- Problemática...

-¿Cómo me llamaste, Nara?- dijo fingiendo enojo y dándole un suave golpe, que terminó por dolerle a ella en consecuencia del estado en que estaba, causando una leve sonrisa en el rostro del chico.

-No te esfuerces- le advirtió. Pese a que había recuperado por completo su estado de ánimo, cosa bastante común si es de ella sobre quien se habla, su salud física no era la mejor en esos momentos.- Ahora viene lo complicado, hay que idear una forma de pasar desapercibidos para entrar.

-¿Entrar?, ¿A dónde hay que entrar?- le cuestionó de manera casi inmediata. Había olvidado por completo que no le había contado nada sobre la misión, la aldea y su nueva vida que estaba construyendo ahí. Pero podían hablar de eso en el camino, tenían otras prioridades.

-Ino, necesito que en estos momentos confíes en mi- le dijo.

-Shika, me asustas...¿qué está ocurriendo?

-Nada malo, lo prometo. Por ahora nuestra prioridad es que descanses lo suficiente como para partir mañana por la mañana-

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?- le interrumpió sobresaltada.

-Exactamente, dos días. No es mucho, por lo que mi idea podría funcionar- le contestó.

-Sigo sin comprender del todo, ¿Qué planeas?- le cuestionó nuevamente.

-En estos momentos, estoy buscando una manera de hacerte dormir para que puedas descansar y recuperar fuerzas- le dijo acercándose lentamente a su rostro.- Pero me lo estás poniendo bastante difícil.- Terminó de acortar la distancia que los separaba y la besó. Sintió sus labio resecados producto de las condiciones en las que estaba, pero no le importó. Había esperado tantos días por ese beso que lo demás dejaba de tener relevancia, se separó lentamente y vio como Ino mantenía sus ojos cerrados. La observó durante un largo tiempo, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida. Lentamente la volvió a acomodar en la cama, la arropó y acarició sus largos cabellos rubios que tanto amaba.

Luego, se dirigió hacía el sofá, el también debía descansar.

~oOo~

N/A: ¡Hola! Les traigo el capítulo número trece y reiniciamos la historia en donde la habíamos dejado antes. He agregado unas partes, que si bien no corresponden a las de los dos personajes principales, si tienen importancia en lo que va a ocurrir más adelante. He pensado en seguir el hilo Sakura porque es relativamente la más cercana a Ino, debido a lo pasado con Chouji (te amamos Chouji :c), y creo que es la que hará mejor el papel que le tengo destinado.

Como podrán notar, el capítulo lo publiqué un poco antes a la hora que suelo actualizar y es porque no estaré la mayor parte del día y pensé: lo publico al día siguiente o más temprano, y me dije a mi misma que tenía que cumplir con actualizar a diario, entonces ahí está el motivo de la hora. Y bueno, ya los dejo, ojalá tengan un excelente día, no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews y nos leemos!.


	14. Nueva Vida

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **Nota: Los separadores los ocupo para diferenciar entre: sueño-realidad y lugares, es decir, al cambiar de una ciudad o ambiente a otro. Y, además para poner escritos como cartas o documentos, entre otros.**

* * *

 **Nueva Vida**

Sintió como el agua caliente caía desde su espalda hasta llegar al suelo de la ducha. Hasta ese momento, no tenía idea de cuanto había extrañado una ducha de agua caliente; hacia que sus músculos fuesen, poco a poco, relajándose y a la vez le quitaba toda la suciedad que llevaba encima hasta ese momento. Estaba, literalmente echa un asco. Tomó la esponja y la comenzó a restregar torpemente por todo su cuerpo, el cual de inmediato le notificó le notifico lo dañado que aún se encontraba. Pero no se detuvo, realmente quería quitarse todo resto de cualquier pelea anterior pese al dolor que sentía, tanto físico como mental.

Al cabo de unos minutos, procedió a poner su cabeza bajo la ducha, y vio como el agua comenzó a tomar una tonalidad oscura, casi de un color negro. Tomo el pequeño envase de shampoo, que les había proporcionado la amable mujer que estaba a cargo del hospedaje en el lugar en que se quedaban, lo apretó con una de sus manos para sacar su contenido y luego lo llevó hacia su cuero cabelludo y comenzó a masajearlo. Olía a una esencia floral, y esto le agradaba bastante. Prosiguió con esa tarea hasta que el agua comenzó a salir con su tonalidad habitual.

Cortó el agua y estiró su brazo para alcanzar la toalla que estaba colgada al lado de la ducha, con la cual envolvió su cuerpo para salir. El pequeño baño estaba lleno de vapor producto del baño que había tomado, caminó hasta estar frente a un pequeño espejo y lo limpió para poder ver su reflejo con más claridad. A penas reconocía a la mujer que se reflejaba en aquel objeto.

-Ahora que lo veo...la verdad es que...-dijo hablando consigo misma.- No se ve para nada mal.

Miraba atentamente su largo cabello que hace algunos minutos atrás solía rubio, ahora tenía un color castaño oscuro que podía ser tomado como casi negro. Suspiró.

-Ojalá esto funcione.- Dijo recordando lo que Shikamaru le había dicho antes de entrar al baño.

~oOo~

Acababa de despertar producto de un punzante dolor en la cabeza del cual debió hacerse cargo en cuanto recuperó la conciencia. Lentamente se fue reincorporando, pero se detuvo debido al impedimento producido por su dolido cuerpo. _Maldición,_ pensó. Inmediatamente comenzó a acumular chakra en la palma de su mano derecha y la llevó hacía su cabeza, debido a que era la zona en la que tenía un dolor más crítico. Permaneció así durante varios minutos hasta que el dolor desapareció en su gran mayoría, iba a proceder a curar las otras partes de su cuerpo cuando una voz la interrumpió.

-Buenos días- dijo el recién llegado.

-Shikamaru...-le respondió, por un momento había olvidado que se encontraba en compañía del moreno. Vio como este se acercaba lentamente hacia donde se encontraba recostada, traía consigo una taza de humeante café con leche, la cual dejó junto a la pequeña mesa que estaba al lado de la cama.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?- dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Un tanto adolorida- se quejó.- Pero estoy en ello- dijo indicando su mano con la cual estaba curando sus heridas más graves.

-Sobre eso...- dijo interrumpiendo la tarea de sanar su cuerpo.- Deberías dejar algunas de tus lesiones más grabes o más visibles.- Al ver la reacción de sobresalto y duda en la chica, procedió a explicar.- Ayer te expliqué que debemos encontrar un manera para lograr que seas aceptada dentro de la aldea...mi aldea. La verdad es que llevó bastante tiempo pensando en ello, incluso me atrevería a decir que antes de tu llegada a veces pasaba por mi mente la tonta idea de ir a buscarte, el punto es que es imposible que entres mientras sigas siento tú misma.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó. Todas las ideas se habían mezclado en su cabeza y no lograba entender nada con claridad.- ¿A qué te refieres con 'mientras sigas siendo tú misma'?- le interrogó.

-A eso mismo- le respondió. La idea sonaba menos confusa dentro de si cabeza que en sus palabras. Al ver como Ino le seguía mirando como si no entendiese nada, siguió buscando las palabras que le permitieran hacerse entender.- Tienes que hacerte pasar por otra persona- dijo finalmente.

Un silencio se adueño de la habitación, hasta que la rubia al fin volvió a responder.

-Esta bien.- Fue una respuesta mucho más cortante de la que esperaba, llegando a pensar que ella se había molestado con su idea. Quizás, no sería tan fácil como lo planeado.

-¿Estas segura?. Porque si no, podemos-

-Shikamaru, no tienes idea de todo lo que pasé para poder encontrarte- dijo tomando su mano, la cual se encontraba mucho más caliente en comparación con la suya.- No me echaré para atrás ahora. Además, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Era impresionante como ante todo, ella conservaba esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba. Esto era lo que le daba la seguridad necesaria para seguir adelante pese a cualquier circunstancia.

-Te extrañé problemática- dijo.

-Y yo a ti, 'problemático'-respondió, imitando su voz en aquella palabra. Ambos rieron.

-Toma- le dijo el moreno tomando la taza, que hasta ese entonces había dejado de lado, y extendiéndosela para que la recibiese.- Debes de reponerte. Nos iremos en cuanto estés lista.- Ino recibió el objeto con ambas manos y comenzó a ingerir la bebida.

-Entonces, ¿cómo lo haremos?- preguntó dando un sorbo al café.

-Diré que en cuanto llegué al lugar indicado resultó ser una emboscada y que logré sobrevivir debido mis habilidades, pero no pude lograr salvar a nadie más del grupo. Esa será la explicación que daré respecto a la muerte de mis supuestos 'compañeros'- dijo marcando la ironía de aquella palabra.- En cuanto a ti, diré que eras la ninja medico del grupo que nos emboscó.- Ante esta explicación, la muchacha se sobresaltó.

-Pero, eso significaría que me llevarás como una criminal, o como quieras llamarlo- dijo la rubia.

-No necesariamente, diré que al ver la situación tu decidiste oponerte a tu grupo y hacerlos cambiar de opinión con respecto a atacarnos, pero ellos no te escucharon y te hirieron al igual que a nosotros. Por eso es importante que luzcas heridas que corroboren esto. Además diré que luchaste junto a nosotros y me ayudaste a recuperarme de mis lesiones con tu ninjutsu médico- aclaró el Nara.

-Puede funcionar...

-Tiene que funcionar- aclaró.- Una vez de que me crean esto, les convenceré de que te dejen quedarte en la aldea. Tenemos a nuestro favor que en realidad eres una ninja especialista en el área médica, debido que aún nuestros hospitales no tienen personal y tu podrías enseñar a los demás y encargarte de la institución, a su debido tiempo, y que yo soy uno de los líderes, por lo que mi petición no será ignorada, ni mi palabra será puesta en duda- terminó de decir.

-Pues entonces, ¡vámonos!- dijo Ino llena de entusiasmo al terminar su café.

 _Y pensar que hace unos minutos se veía tan decaída..._ pensó Shikamaru.- Si, pero antes tenemos otro problema que solucionar- inmediatamente la atención de la muchacha se centró en él.- Tu apariencia.

-¿Mi apariencia?, ¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó.

-Nada, solo que debemos de cambiarla. Levantará sospechas; recibimos un llamado sobre una loca rubia de ojos azules que gritaba que me conocía- dijo riéndose, ganándose un golpe por parte de Ino. _A pesar de su estado sigue golpeando igual de fuerte._ \- Por lo que sería demasiado sospechoso si vuelvo con alguien que posea exactamente la misma descripción física. No me creerían y estaríamos en grandes problemas- terminó de decir.

-Entonces, ¿cómo lo haremos?

-Eso ya está cubierto- dijo levantando una bolsa que traía en la otra mano, que hasta ese momento no había notado, y se la pasó a su compañera, quien inmediatamente procedió a analizar su contenido.

-Iré al baño- dijo finalmente. Lentamente comenzó a ponerse de pie, notó que llevaba puesta una camiseta que había traído en su mochila. Inmediatamente se percató que sus pertenencias, que se reducían únicamente a la mochila que había traído consigo, estaban acomodadas al otro lado de la cama.- ¿En dónde las has conseguido?- preguntó señalando al bolso.

-En cuanto todo terminó, te traje al alojamiento más cercano que encontré y resultó ser el mismo en el que tu estabas inscrita antes de ser encontrada por esos sujetos. Esto lo supe porque en el momento en que entré, la mujer del recibidor te reconoció de inmediato y trajo tus pertenencias que estaban todavía en tu habitación- respondió.

-Pero, este lugar es tan distinto en comparación con el que tenía yo.

-Tomé otra habitación. Pedí una para dos personas y me dijo que era una de las que habían construido más recientemente.- La rubia solo asintió y siguió avanzando hacia la habitación de baño, Shikamaru de inmediato se puso de pie y se aproximó a ayudarla. Una vez llegaron hasta la puerta, la dejó entrar.

-Estaré bien, puedo mantenerme en pie- le aseguró.

-Avísame cuando estés lista. Nos iremos de inmediato- le dijo. Ella solo asintió, cerrando la puerta tras entrar.

~oOo~

Suspiró. Manteniendo la vista fija en su reflejo, con una mano tomó el kunai que estaba dentro de la bolsa y con la otra un mechón de su cabello. Lentamente procedió a cortar su pelo, en un principió dudo en hacerlo, pero luego se convenció a sí misma de que era necesario. _Es solo cabello, volverá a crecer._ El filo del arma hizo que la tarea fuese bastante fácil, los mechones castaños fueron cayendo lentamente sobre el lavabo hasta formar una masa, la cual removió y tiro a la basura una vez terminó. A continuación, sacó lo último restante en la bolsa. Era una pequeña caja, la cual rápidamente abrió. En su interior había un envase plástico, una vez lo abrió reconoció de inmediato lo que había en su interior, lentes de contacto, los cuales debían de tener alguna pigmentación para cambiar el color azul de sus iris. Tomó cuidadosamente uno de los lentes entre sus dedos y lo colocó en su ojo, el primero le costó un poco debido a que ella nunca los había utilizado, pero si había visto a personas ponérselos por lo que tenía una escasa idea de como hacerlo. Sin embargo, el segundo fue mucho más fácil de colocar.

Una vez hubo terminado, miró nuevamente su nueva imagen reflejada en el espejo, con ayuda de sus manos acomodó su cabello de manera que no se viese tan ordenado. Lo había cortado de manera que quedara de un largo de un poco más que a la altura de sus hombros, lo cual ya era bastante corto en comparación a como lo tenía antes, pero había conservado su característico flequillo. Pasó cuidadosamente sus dedos por entre las finas hebras oscuras, el color hacia que su piel luciera más blanca de lo que era. Por otra parte, sus ojos eran ahora de un intenso color verde, más oscuros que los de Sakura y de un color mucho más cargado, de manera que resaltaban bastante y eran ahora el foco de atención de toda su cara.

Le tomaría bastante trabajo acostumbrarse a esa nueva imagen. Luego, procedió ponerse sus ropas, eran las mismas que tenía el día que fue atacada e interrogada por aquellos sujetos por lo que estaban bastante sucias y maltratadas, pero eran ideales debido a que debía de tener una imagen maltratada para poder hacer creíble la historia.

Examinó por última vez su cuerpo, el cual aún estaba cubierto de arañazos y moretones, y salió de la habitación. Estaba lista.

~oOo~

Se encontraba recostado sobre la cama, tenía pensado descansar durante el tiempo que Ino tardaría en alistarse para partir, pero al parecer su cabeza tenía otros planes pensados para él.

Llevaba ya unos veinte minutos con la vita fija en el techo de la habitación, queriendo lograr dormirse, por lo que decidió que todos sus intentos serían en vano. Se levantó perezosamente de la cama y se sentó el borde, quedando observando el equipaje que traía Ino consigo. De un momento a otro le picó la curiosidad de ver que traía dentro, así que se levantó y trajo consigo la mochila hacia la cama en donde estaba sentado. Iba proceder a abrirla cuando cruzó otro pensamiento por su mente; _no debería entrometerme en sus cosas_. Pero la curiosidad pudo más, al fin y al cabo, no lo hacia con ninguna mala intención.

Al abrirla, lo primero que vio fueron una muda de ropa que consistía en su traje de dos piezas de color morado que usaba a diario, las mallas que él le había obsequiado y usaba en sus brazos y piernas, lo que quedaba de su equipo ninja a baje de kunais y shurikens, un pequeño equipo médico y algunas barras energéticas, al observarlas no pudo evitar sacar una, no creía que Ino se fuese a enojar por ello. Hurgando un poco más dentro encontró la foto de su equipo que, para su sorpresa, aún permanecía con el marco y vidrio intacto a pesar del maltrato y la nota que el la había dejado en su fugaz visita a la aldea. No pudo evitar sonreír con cierta nostalgia al pensar que ese simple gesto la había motivado a encontrarle, pero a la misma vez fue inevitable sentirse culpable del daño que le había causado.

Finalmente, encontró dos objetos que no esperaba ver; una cajetilla que se encontraba medio llena y el encendedor que su sensei le había dejado antes de morir. Esto por un momento lo desconcertó bastante, por lo que recordaba Ino odiaba que el fumase y fue quien prácticamente le impuso el dejar aquel vicio. Así que la imagen de ella fumando le resultó bastante extraña y dolorosa, no imaginaba que había llegado a encontrarse tan mal como para refugiarse en aquello. Decidió volver a guardar ambos objeto en donde los encontró y dejar la mochila nuevamente en el piso. Ya podrían hablar y ponerse al día sobre todo lo que había ocurrido durante su separación.

Iba a proceder a abrir la barra que había sacado cuando escuchó como la puerta del baño se abría. Inmediatamente levantó la mirada y la vio. Al principio la desconoció; había tinturado su pelo del color que el le había proporcionado, pero además lo había dejado bastante más corto. Y luego centró su vista en sus ojos, que ahora tenían un curioso color verde. Sonrió. A pesar del cambio que había tenido, seguía siendo igual de hermosa.

-¿Y?, ¿Cómo he quedado?- dijo dirigiéndose hacía él. Lentamente, el aludido fue caminando hacia ella observándola minuciosamente, una vez estuvo cerca de ella, se inclinó levemente hasta que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente.

-¿Eres realmente Ino Yamanaka?- dijo en un tono acusatorio.

-Pues claro que sí, tonto- dijo golpeándole levemente en la cabeza. Acto seguido besó fugazmente sus labios.

-Te ves perfecta- susurró en cuanto separaron sus labios.

-Que cursi te has vuelto, Nara- dijo riendo, provocando un leve sonrojo en el moreno. Quién al separarse siguió en la tarea de abrir el envase de la barrita.- ¡Oye!, eso es mío- le acusó la ahora castaña, tratando de quitarle el alimento de las manos.

-Ya no más- respondió al comenzar a comer el contenido. Provocando que Ino no pudiese evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

~oOo~

N/A: ¡Hola! Lamento la demora de publicar la continuación, pero acabo de llegar a mi casa y lo primero que he hecho al llegar es encender el ordenador y actualizar. Sabía que tenía que viajar y había instalado la aplicación de la página en el móvil (la cual por cierto no conocía hasta jueves) pensando que podía actualizar de ahí, pero resultó que no...o quizás yo soy muy ignorante para hallar la opción.

Bueno, sin más extensión, aquí está el capítulo número catorce. He agregado un poco más de Shikaino, porque al fin y al cabo eso es lo que estábamos esperando (me incluyo) y siento que le hacía falta a la historia después de tener a ambos personajes separados por tanto tiempo.

Ya siendo esto lo último, no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews diciendo que les ha parecido la historia. Agradezco desde el fondo de mi alma a quienes lo hacen (espero en algún momento encuentre el perdón por matar a quien ya saben :c) y a quienes siguen la historia.

Adiós! Cuídense y nos leemos pronto.


	15. La Misión

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **Nota: Los separadores los ocupo para diferenciar entre: sueño-realidad y lugares, es decir, al cambiar de una ciudad o ambiente a otro. Y, además para poner escritos como cartas o documentos, entre otros.**

* * *

 **La Misión**

Al salir al exterior se percato que efectivamente se encontraban en el mismo lugar en el que había pasado la noche previa a encontrarse con Shikamaru. Antes de salir de la habitación rumbo a la pequeña villa, de la que próximamente pasaría a formar parte, utilizó un poco de su chakra para sanar un poco más sus extremidades, principalmente sus piernas. No quería ser una carga para su novio durante todo el trayecto debido a que la única que tenían para avanza entre ese terreno era a través del bosque; no querían arriesgarse a que alguien mas les viese y la información se terminara filtrando hasta los superiores de la aldea. Además, el ser vistos llegar desde el bosque les daba un punto a favor que apoyaría su historia acerca de la emboscada que había sufrido el grupo de Shikamaru.

Comenzaron a un paso rápido, ambos querían llegar lo más rápido posible a lo que sería su nuevo futuro juntos. Pero a medida que iba pasan el tiempo, las lesiones de Ino comenzaron a hacerse presentes nuevamente, haciendo que fuese necesario que bajaran la velocidad a la que se iban trasladando. No había tratado aquella heridas de manera correcta y ahora esto se hacia evidente en cada paso que daba.

Shikamaru, al percatarse de esto, le hizo una señal para que se detuviera. Ya era casi medio día y su estómago le exigía que ingiriera algún tipo de alimento, pero por otra parte les quedaba aproximadamente una hora y media de viaje. Podía aguantar eso, aunque no estaba seguro si Ino podría seguir avanzando al mismo paso.

-Sube a mi espalda- le dijo una vez se reunieron.

-No es necesario, estoy bien- le respondió, negándose a su ofrecimiento.- Sigamos.

-No, no lo estás. Sigues estando bastante tocada, además así será más creíble- le dijo.- Se supone que yo te he ofrecido llevarte conmigo.

-Ok...- dijo finalmente, resignada a hacerle caso. En parte tenía razón, por lo que decidió ceder en lugar de seguir defendiendo su postura como lo hacía la mayoría de las veces. Por su parte, el moreno se acercó hacia ella y se inclinó levemente para que pudiese subir a su espalda. Ino se subió y dispuso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, haciendo que la distancia entre ellos fuera inexistente.

-Sujétate- fue lo último que le dijo el Nara antes de comenzar a saltar de rama en rama. Esto tomó la tomo desprevenida, hace ya mucho que no había tenido que ser cargada a las espaldas de alguien, al menos no estando consiente ni bajo las mismas circunstancias en las que estaban, por lo que la chica solo reaccionó a apretar con mayor fuerza el cuello del muchacho, haciendo que el fuese perdiendo la capacidad de respirar.

-Ino...me asfixias- dijo rápidamente.

-Lo siento- respondió, comenzando a soltar el fuerte agarre. Le producía una extraña sensación el ver como iba avanzando entre los arboles sin estar haciendo movimiento alguno, podía pensar que se sentía inútil, al fin y al cabo la tenían que cargar para poder seguir avanzando, pero al contrario. Se sentía protegida, estaba a salvo.

Permanecieron así durante, lo que fue para ella, un largo periodo de tiempo, hasta que el moreno se detuvo y bajó de la rama en la que estaba parado. Acción que la tomó desprevenida y reaccionó a cerrar los ojos fuertemente mientras sentía una sensación de caer a un lugar sin fondo.

-Llegamos- le avisó Shikamaru. Al escucharlo, lentamente fue abriendo nuevamente los ojos y se encontró frente a una pequeña ciudad, que si bien aún estaba un poco lejos, podía alcanzar a ver a la perfección. -Bienvenida a la Aldea Oculta entre las Sombras.

~oOo~

Estaba frente a la puerta de su departamento al que recientemente se había mudado, buscó las llaves dentro de sus bolsillos, batallando con sus desordenadas pertenencias que estaban dentro de este, hasta que las pudo encontrar y sacar. El llavero era simple como cualquier otro, constaba de un aro metálico en cual habían cuatro llaves enganchadas a él. Comenzó a pasar sus dedos por cada una de las llaves para reconocer la que le permitiría abrir la puerta principal; la primera pertenecía a la casa de sus padres la cual había guardado por insistencia de madre, la segunda era la que permitía abrir el pequeño portón que cercaba los departamentos, pero la mayoría de las veces este permanecía abierto de manera que cualquier personas podía hacer ingreso al lugar. La siguiente correspondía a una pequeña bodega que estaba localizada en el subterráneo de la edificación. Y, finalmente dio con la que le permitiría ingresar a su hogar. Introdujo el pequeño objeto metálico por la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

-¡Llegué!- exclamó al entrar. Al no obtener respuesta supuso que estaba sola. Caminó hasta la pequeña sala de estar y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, se encontraba agotada. Y el solo hecho de pensar en la misión que le habían asignado esa mañana hacía que la cabeza le doliese aún más.

~oOo~

 **Ese mismo día por la mañana...**

-Sakura, Ino no está loca ni mucho menos. Shikamaru está vivo.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos. Se había quedado sin palabras; eso lo cambiaba todo...absolutamente todo. Por fin entendió la gravedad del asunto y el porque la Hokage se había comportado de esa manera frente a las acusaciones de Ino, ciertamente su amiga había descubierto todo lo que se le estaba tratando de ocultar. No podía ocultar que la noticia le impactó bastante, había visto los cuerpos, o supuestos cuerpos, de los enviados a la misión en la morgue. Supuso entonces que debió de tratarse de algún tipo de técnica para hacer más creíble todo.

-¿¡Como!?- preguntó. Le había quedado bastante claro la primera vez, pero en su cabeza aún era incapaz de procesarlo.

-Sakura...tal como escuchaste. No me hagas repetirlo.- La chica solo se limitó a asentir.- Eres una de las personas en las que confió, por lo que tengo fe en que no le contarás esto a nadie. Esta información quedará solo entre nosotras.

-Si, Tsunade-sama

-Bueno, una vez aclarado este asunto- hizo una pausa para tomar aire.- Estaba a punto de mandarte a llamar, pero al ver que has llegado tú sola a mi despacho me has ahorrado el esperarte- comenzó a decir.

-¿De qué trata?- preguntó inmediatamente.

-Es precisamente sobre Ino.

-Y, ¿qué he de hacer precisamente?- volvió a preguntar.

Suspiró.-Bueno, antes que todo, debes de saber todo sobre el tema.- Acto seguido, comenzó contarle sobre Shikamaru, la misión, la nueva aldea, el paradero de Ino, la muerte de Chouji y todos los problemas que han ido surgiendo al respecto hasta ahora.

En esos momentos, la chica se encontraba abrumada. Ella se había creído totalmente lo que les estaban haciendo creer a todos los que no estaban familiarizados con el asunto. No sabía si sentirse afortunada por pasar a estar dentro del pequeño círculo que conocía la verdad o como una total estúpida al ser tan ingenua. Una vez su maestra hubo terminado, no sabía exactamente que debía decir al respecto. Si es que debía de decir algo. Ambas guardaron silencio durante unos minutos hasta que la rubia retomó nuevamente la conversación.

-Entonces, sobre tu misión- comenzó.- Serás enviada hacia la nueva aldea con la misión de entrenar al personal médico que te será asignado. La ciudad cuenta con un hospital nuevo, al igual que todos sus materiales, pero no poseen ninjas especializados en la medicina, por lo que será tu tarea hacer de maestra para ellos. ¿Entendido?.

-Pero...no puedo- respondió la chica.- No puedo irme así como así. No podría abandonar a Naruto, kami sabe como se pondría al saber que iré.

-Sakura. No te irás de forma permanente, ya cometí ese error y no lo volveré a hacer- le corrigió de manera casi inmediata.- Lo que menos quiero ahora es a Naruto corriendo por todas partes para buscarte. Partirás mañana a primera hora y estarás fuera por un total de quince días, si es que todo sale bien- la chica solo se limitó a asentir.- Hay otra cosa más que quiero que hagas.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Pero, quiero que quede solo entre nosotras. Será una misión secreta, o como le quieras llamar, por ende nadie está enterado acerca de esto. ¿Puedo confiarte tal tarea?.

-Por supuesto, Tsunade-sama.

-Quiero que averigües sobre Ino; pregunta por los lugares que recorras en el camino ya sean hospedajes, restaurantes, a aldeanos que veas pasar...no hemos podido localizar su paradero, por lo que es una situación bastante delicada y preocupante. Nadie debe de enterarse, así que mantén un perfil bajo mientras hagas estas preguntas.

-Entiendo- respondió la pelirrosa.

-Eso es todo, puedes retirarte- dijo la Hokage, despidiéndose.- Te veo de regreso, Sakura.

-Hasta luego, Tsunade-sama- dijo retirándose del lugar.

~oOo~

 _¿Cómo diablos he terminado en el medio de todo esto?. Si no fuera por lo impulsiva e inconsecuente que es Ino, nada de esto hubiera pasado y ¡yo no estaría ahogándome en esta situación!_.

De manera casi inmediata se arrepintió de haber pensado eso, y vinieron a su mente todos los recuerdos que había compartido con la rubia.

Era su amiga de quien se trataba, quien la había ayudado a superar sus miedos y a comenzar a tener confianza en ella misma y fe en todo lo que era capas de lograr. Si bien su amistad nunca fue perfecta, y nunca lo sería, no importó todas sus peleas producto de la rivalidad que había crecido entre ambas ni el tiempo en que su orgullo se interpuso entre ambas, dejando de hablarse. Las dos sabían que darían la vida por la otra para protegerse ante cualquier peligro.

Esa rubia loca que había estado ahí siempre que ella la había necesitado, ahora la necesitaba. Y ella no podía darle la espalda.

Suspiró- ¿¡Por qué tiene todo que ser tan complicado!?- gritó. Ojalá no la hubiesen escuchado los vecinos, ya que si no la tacharían de loca. A los pocos minutos después, comenzó a escuchar como unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta. _Malditos vecinos, ya tendremos para cambiarnos a una casa y dejar estos malditos departamentos,_ pensó. Luego, sintió los golpes sobre la puerta.

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¿QUÉ PASA AHORA?- gritó en forma de respuesta. Estaba teniendo un mal día...uno pésimo, y no estaba de ánimo para recibir quejas.

A los pocos minutos de haber lanzado su grito, escuchó como alguien introducía una llave lentamente en la cerradura de la puerta y luego giraba la perilla para tener acceso al departamento. Mantuvo la vista fija en la entrada, la cual se fue abriendo poco a poco, para poder identificar a quien estaba ingresando a la habitación. Distinguió de inmediato al muchacho de ojos azules que ingresaba temeroso hacia su hogar, levantando ambas manos en señal de rendirse e ir en son de paz.

-Sakura-chan-no-me-golpees- soltó de una vez todas las palabras juntas, cerrando fuertemente los ojos a la espera de un golpe. Le causo cierta ternura el ver su cara de pánico, aún con el paso del tiempo, las tonterías de Naruto eran algo a lo que nunca se llegaría a acostumbraría del todo.

-Pues debería- le respondió fingiendo enojo.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tú?- le preguntó mirándole fijamente.

-P-pero Sakura-chan, ¡No te enojes!- dijo en tono de súplica al percibir la mirada intimidante de la chica. No quería sufrir su fuerza descomunal golpeándole de nuevo u obligándole a dormir en el sofá. Aunque entre esas opciones, era preferible la primera por mucho más sobre la segunda.

-¡Serás idiota!- dijo sin aguantar más su risa. El chico le miró confundido.- Solo ven aquí...y abrázame- dijo cambiando totalmente su tono de voz, a uno mucho más dulce. No tuvo que decir mucho más, porque en segundos Naruto ya estaba a su lado envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo que solo alguien como él podía darle, había tenido un día abrumador producto de la maldita misión que le fue dada. Apoyo su cabeza en uno de los hombros del muchacho y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos para que se acercara aún más a ella. Sentía el movimiento de su pecho al respirar y como sus rápidos latidos fueron en normalizándose nuevamente. Podía permanecer así todo el día, ahí se sentía segura y como si nada ni nadie pudiesen herirla.

-Sakura-chan...¿pasó algo?- le preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos. Alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada preocupada del chico sobre ella, lentamente se fue acercando hasta unir sus labios con los de él en un tierno beso.

-No es nada- susurró alejándose de sus labios. Sintió como Naruto la abrazaba con más fuerza.

Pero ella muy bien sabía que por dentro el miedo la carcomía, ¿qué estaría pasando con su amiga en esos momentos?. Tenía que prepararse a sí misma para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa.

O a cualquier persona.

~oOo~

Al principio, el nombre le pareció un tanto irónico al salir de la boca de su novio, esto debido a que sus técnicas se basaban en el manejo de las sombras, y que viviese en una ciudad que poseyera el mismo nombre le resultó un tanto curioso. Las edificaciones poco a poco comenzaban a tomar forma al irse acortando la distancia que los separaba, pero de pronto Shikamaru se detuvo.

-Ino...deberíamos hacer creer que te encuentras inconsciente- le dijo.

-Y eso, ¿por qué?- le preguntó. No era que no confiara en él, si no que la llenaba de curiosidad el saber que edificios habían tras esos muros a los que se acercaban cada vez más.

-Verás, se supone que la ubicación de la aldea ha de ser secreta, muy pocas personas conocemos en realidad como llegar a ella sin caer en muchas de las trampas que hay alrededor como una barrera de protección. Si ellos se dan cuenta que tu has descubierto en donde está, armaré un gran alboroto. Más del que se formará en cuanto llegues- le explicó.

-Está bien- dijo la chica, cerrando sus ojos.- Shika...- susurró cerca de su oído.

-Dime...

-¿Me prometes que estaremos bien, que no me abandonarás?- le preguntó.

-Ino...-comenzó. Aquellas palabras le habían dolido, e hicieron que su memoria regresara semanas atrás cuando le prometió volver a su lado, más nunca regreso. Se culpaba a sí mismo de todo el daño y sufrimiento de Ino, y a su vez se había prohibido volver a hacerle sufrir o permitir que alguien la dañara, incluso si ese alguien se tratase de él mismo.- Te prometo que nada te pasará, no permitiré que nadie siquiera piense en hacerte daño ahí dentro. Y no...jamás te volveré a dejar. Nunca.

La chica se pegó aún más a él.- Shika, te amo.

-Tsk, problemática. Yo más.

Luego, solo pudo sentir como su cuerpo se iba moviendo con cada paso que daba el Nara mientras sentía en su cara como chocaba el fresco viento al igual que la fresca brisa de la tarde. Todo se sentía tan real e irreal a la vez. Se sentía tan cómoda y protegida en ese momento, como si nada ni nadie pudiese siquiera tocarla. Tanto así, que notó el momento en que se quedó profundamente dormida.

~oOo~

N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo!. ¿cómo han estado?, yo bien la verdad y más con traerles otra actualización. Les avisé que me he quedado corta de tiempo por lo que no iba a tener tanto tiempo para escribir, por lo que tardaría una poco más, aprovecho de hacerme auto-publicidad para decirles que estaré publicando más frecuente en los drabbles que me he puesto a escribir jajaja. Bueno, no tengo nada más que decirles, hasta el momento parece que todo se ha resuelto y calmado...hasta el momento...

Fue inevitable agregar algo de NaruSaku, solo será eso ya que no quiero desviarme de la trama y Sakura si es importante dentro de la historia, esa pareja también es una de mis favoritas (después del ShikaIno) y he estado leyendo mucho de ellos y me entró la idea de hacer un pequeño guiño a ellos.

Ahora, me despido, gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic y por sus reviews, les mando un abrazo enorme a todos y, nos vemos en la próxima!


End file.
